Little Life Lessons
by I am Alice Cullen
Summary: Reoko and Shiori are the daughters of Inuyasha and Kagome. After falling down the well, they not only find their father, but also their own pasts. Will the girls be able to trust each other enough to stay together? Or will they split?
1. Prologue

Before my grandfather died – at the time, I had been very young, so I'm surprised that I even remembered the story—he told my older sister and me a legend. He loved to tell legends, and I always thought of him as a legend expert. But this particular legend was one that stuck out to me; causing me to have it…I guess you could say, 'permanently' etched into my mind.

Long ago there was this princess who stumbled away from her homeland – he never gave me a name, so let's just call her…Jill. Anyways, so Princess Jill stumbled into this new land, right? She didn't know where she was or where to go, so she wandered around a bit, and suddenly…

She found a boy. Now this was no ordinary boy, Grandpa said, this boy was a half-demon who'd been sealed to the sacred tree – the same sacred tree that was currently sitting on our property – by an arrow because he'd been after some jewel that was said to have a bunch of wicked awesome power – I don't blame the boy, personally; I mean, who wouldn't want a crap load of power?

Anyways, Jill released the boy from his prison and accidently broke the jewel. Long story short, she ended up finding all the jewel pieces and defeating this bad guy, Naraku or whatever, and during her journey with the boy, they'd fallen in love.

Cool story, huh? Grandpa was much better at telling it, since he went into all the detail of battles and stuff, things that I'd never remember. She also had other companions too. The perverted monk always made me laugh.

But the story had a sad ending to it. When the jewel was completed, Jill found her way back home. Instead of staying with the boy, she was forced to leave to be with her family and loved ones. She never saw the boy again, according to Grandpa. I never did like the ending, even though it was my favorite story. I guess it's like Romeo and Juliet; you read the play or you see it and though you know how it ends you always hope and pray that by some miracle that something else happens and that they get together at the end. But then the end comes along and completely rips your hope to shreds.

And yet you still go back for more.

Mom used to get upset with my grandfather – well, actually he was technically my great-grandfather, but whatever – for some odd reason. She never told us why she was upset; instead she would drag grandpa into her bedroom and they'd argue in hushed whispered for a really long time.

Even after grandpa died, those stories stayed with me. I think they stayed with my older sister too, because sometimes she'd talk about it in her journals – psh, of course I never ravaged through her stuff, what kind of person do you take me for? I'd NEVER do that to my older sister.

But I think that it made a stronger impression on her. I don't know why, since she doesn't take made up things like that seriously.

Thing is, I never knew how true that story was or how close Princess Jill was to my sister and I. Funny how something's seem to sneak up on you when you least expect it, therefore turning your life around forever.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The sun shone down upon 17 year old Reoko who sat outside her family's shrine, sighing as she listened to the birds sing and the cars whoosh by from below her, her violet eyes scanning the street below. She pushed a strand of her long raven black hair behind her elfish-looking ear. Where was he? She wondered as she sighed again, leaning her elbows on her knees, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand.

Suddenly, her little sister Shiori—who was a year younger—attacked Reoko from behind, almost knocking her down the stairs. Reoko tried to steady herself to keep from falling down the 56 steps – she'd gotten bored and counted them once and there turned out to be 56 very hard concrete steps leading down to the busy street. She really didn't feel like falling down them now. She glared back at Shiori, watching as her sister pushed her sister's silver bangs out of her golden eyes, grinning widely to show off her fangs.

Reoko rolled her eyes at her sister's child-like playfulness. "Shiori-chan, Where's Mother?" she asked.

"Dunno, probably inside cooking." Shiori shrugged before grinning widely, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you always this scared? Shiori laughed.

Reoko rolled her eyes at her sister, choosing to ignore the stupid comment. "What do you want?" asked Reoko, annoyance starting to creep into her thoughts. Why did her sister have to be so immature sometimes?

"Hmm…? Oh yes! Your boyfriend is looking for you! He called to say he's on his way now." Shiori grinned again, obviously assuming that the two of them were secretly going out. Which, of course, Reoko would never do since Tero was her best friend. "So," Shiori finally said after an accusing silence, sitting down next to Reoko on the steps, "What were you sighing about?"

Reoko rolled her eyes. "I can sigh whenever I want to. It is my life; I'll do whatever I want." Reoko patted Shiori's head, "Besides, I'd never go out with Tero. He's my best friend, nothing more."

Shiori rolled her eyes, obviously not believing Reoko's comment on Tero but she commented no further about it. Instead, she returned to the previous subject; "You sure nothing's wrong? You smell like you're hiding something from me..."Shiori started. Reoko cringed mentally; they both had weird…talents that no one else had. Shiori seemed to have a bit more than Reoko did, and smelling lies was one of them. It got kind of creepy –if not annoying—sometimes.

"It's my life! Gosh!" Reoko practically yelled, trying to keep from having to answer Shiori's questions.

"But I'm part of that life...so I don't get why I can't know…." Shiori pouted, using her best – and, unfortunately, her cutest – puppy dog face. Her puppy dog face was one that Reoko could never quite master, no matter how hard she tried. She once tried to get Shiori to teach her, but it didn't really work out. She still got into more trouble.

So as you can imagine, Reoko really didn't want to be suckered into revealing her thoughts to her younger sister, since they were thoughts that would quickly cause her sister to laugh and taunt her for the rest of her life. "Because you can't!" Reoko yelled, trying to make her point clear to her hard headed sister. Sometimes it was hard to imagine how Shiori could even be from the same gene pool, let alone her younger sister. Sure, their mom was outgoing and stubborn, but at least she knew when to back off.

"I don't get it!" Shiori yelled back, obviously getting fed up with her unanswered question.

Reoko _really_ wanted to bang her head into the wall.

"GOSH YOU IDIOT! BAKA!" Reoko yelled. "I'm not hiding anything!" Reoko looked away, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly. There was no way that Shiori would win THIS argument.

Shiori scratched her head, very confused. "WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?" Shiori exclaimed.

"Because I just can't!" Reoko yelled back. It was a total bluff, since obviously she could tell Shiori if she wanted to. But the thing was, she didn't want to.

"What are you two fighting about?" Their mom, Kagome sighed irritably as she walked out holding a tray of food. The girls turned to look up at their mother who now held the tray of biscuits out to them. They each took a warm biscuit, stuffing them into their mouths.

In between bites, Shiori complained about Reoko's silence. "Mom, Reoko won't tell me anything!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Reoko grumbled as she turned away, taking another bite of her biscuit.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the childish argument, but nevertheless she turned to Shiori to settle it. "Shiori let your sister be, please. You don't need to know every little thought your sister thinks every second of her life, you know." Kagome sighed, "I swear Shiori you're so like you're father..." Kagome stopped short, catching herself before she said something she didn't want to say. "Um, never mind. You two have a good day at school…"

"No, go on…" whispered Reoko, turning to look up at her mother again with wide, curious eyes. Once again, she was trying to pull off Shiori's infamous puppy-dog face, even though she was probably failing miserably. Kagome stared at her daughter's eyes and after a moment of hesitation, she finally sighed and finished her thought out.

"You're father wanted to know what went on in everyone's lives...he was also easily confused. Not to mention he had temper problems." She smiled softly, probably reminiscing about past events that neither of the girls knew about.

Reoko giggled "There's a lot of that in Shiori." Reoko said with a smile. Reoko paused, reflecting. She obviously didn't know much about her father, much less why he and their mother split up. She looked up at her mom again, debating on asking her about their split up. "Mother," she started, her voice quiet and hesitant, "Why did father leave after Shiori was born?" Reoko asked.

Shiori nodded, also wanting to know. "Yeah why, why?" Shiori asked, practically hopping out of her skin in anticipation for her mother's answer.

Kagome sighed, wondering if she should change the subject.

"Please tell us Mom!" they said in unison when they both saw through Kagome's intentions.

"He...he cheated on me..."she whispered and turned towards her car to hide the tears. Immediately the girls regretted asking. "You two should get to school. Reoko, you need to see that 'Tero' boy. Don't you?" Kagome suddenly asked, turning back to the girls having wiped away her tears. Reoko blushed and glared at Shiori who was making kissing noises. "Well, bye, you two, stay away from the Bone Eaters well, and I'll be home late tonight, Souta's going to be here." Kagome said.

"Bye mom, love you!" yelled the two in unison as they grabbed their bags and ran down the 56 shrine steps.

Kagome watched them run down the street to where a long figure leaned against the pole who joined them as they ran past. Tero, always waiting in the same spot every morning. Kagome smiled sadly and sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky. The sky would never be as clear as the one in the past was, nor would the air be as clean. "If only you knew Shiori even existed Inuyasha, she's you're copy." Kagome whispered and strolled over to her car to get ready for what seemed like any other ordinary day.

_**Later on that evening**_

The sun was setting in the horizon, disappearing behind the distant buildings and reflecting off the glass in the main house as Reoko and Shiori were walking past the building that enclosed the bone-eaters well. Reoko stopped and she stared at the well's shrine, pondering her mother's words from earlier. "Hey Shiori, why do you think Mom tells us to never go near the bone-eaters well every day?" Reoko asked, taking a small step towards the shrine. Shiori stopped and turned to look at Reoko curiously.

"What are you thinking?" Shiori asked, but she didn't need the answer. Instead, she thought her question through. "It does seem a little…suspicious that mom would be so concerned about why we would go into the shrine…"

"Suspicious is an understatement, Shiori." Reoko grinned, taking another step towards the shrine, a sneaky expression crossing over her features. Shiori understood what she wanted immediately.

"Okay, I'm up for taking a look as long as you don't tell mom."

"As long as you don't tell, I won't tell." Reoko assured her. The girls smiled and ran towards the shrine, thrusting open the dusty well doors. It was dark and musty, sending welcoming chills up Reoko's spine.

"Whew, it's dusty in here! Surely mom could have at least kept it clean or something…cleanliness is the key to happiness, that's what she always says." Shiori laughed, trying to brighten the atmosphere. It wasn't working. Reoko shot a warning look at Shiori to stop as the two cautiously walked down the steps and stopped at the well.

"It looks like any other well, besides the fact that it's covered up..." whispered Reoko as she ran her fingers over the rotting wood covering.

"If it was so important, why haven't mom or Souta changed the covering so that it's more sturdy?" Murmured Shiori as she too placed her hand on the wells cover and pulling it away to look at her now completely dusty hand.

BANG! The girls shrieked and turned to find Uncle Souta at the door. At first, he seemed relieved – he'd probably been looking for them when they hadn't come inside promptly at 7 Pm, their usual arrival time—then his expression flashed from shock to outrage.

They'd been caught.

"What the heck are you doing there?" he yelled.

"Uh, um..." Shiori stuttered since Reoko seemed to be at a loss for words for once. "It's…it's Reoko's fault!" yelled Shiori as she pointed accusingly at Reoko.

"Hey! You were the one to suggest it!" Reoko cried, outraged that her sister would sell her out so easily.

"Well you were thinking it!" Shiori retorted, folding her arms stubbornly.

_Crack, scratch... _

The small noise coming from behind them was enough to end their argument. "What was that noise?" asked Shiori as she slowly stepped away from the well, her face filled with confusion and caution. Reoko didn't answer, only stepped towards the well. Though her body was screaming at her to turn and run from the building, there was something else within her that was itching to see what was going on inside of the well. One little peek wouldn't hurt anyone…

"REOKO!" Souta's voice snapped her out of her trance-like state, bringing her back into reality, "GET AWAY FROM THE WELL!" yelled Souta. Reoko looked back at the worried faces of Souta and Shiori. Shiori reached out to take hold of her shoulder to pull her away, but just as her fingers were touching Reoko's shoulder…

_CRASH!_

The well top burst into shreds and an arm reached out and grabbed Reoko, pulling her into the well.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**This story is compleated, its just that my cousin and I thought it would be better if we deleted the old, crapy version (we still have everything) and update new, improved chapters. If you're new to this story, WELCOME! If your with us again, WELCOME BACK! There is a sequel to this story, and it IS up, but if you get impatient with us (Trust me, I'll be updating regularly) and decide to go read the sequel, you will have absolutly NO idea whats going on. So, be patient and I'll update a TON for you. If you have questions, I'll answer them on the next post! This is a very good story, and my cousin and I have been working on it for a long while.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**Alice and Edward**


	2. Confusion

Reoko screeched as she was pulled into the well. _Who is this pulling me into this well? A better question…WHAT is pulling me in? _Reoko thought in panic as her body was completely ripped into the well. She waited for the impact of her body hitting the bottom of the well, but none came. Instead, a strange blue mist swirled around her, and she seemed to be floating in mid- air. Was this some sort of magical substance? No, magic wasn't real. But what other explanation could be given for this unexplained event? Little did she know that she was in fact taking the same path her mother took all those years ago, beginning a journey that changed her life forever…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori ran to the edge of the well, peering down into its deep, empty black abyss. "Where did she go?" Shiori thought out loud. Her fingers gripped the rotting wood nervously. "Uncle Souta, she disappeared! I mean…is it too dark to see her? Why don't you go get a flash light or a ladder Uncle Souta?" Shiori whirled around, her eyes widened in confusion when she saw Souta merely standing there with a defeated and yet shocked expression on his face. "Why are you just standing there? Shouldn't we do something?"

Souta lowered his head into his hands, leaning against the door frame. "Oh…my…god, Kagome's going to kill me..."he whimpered, obviously freaking out for a stupid reason. At least it seemed that way to Shiori.

"Uncle Souta, she'd just down there, isn't she?" Shiori looked back into the well, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "It's no big deal…she probably just passed out or something…the worst thing that could happen…" actually, a lot of bad things could happen. She could break her neck, get a concussion, or something else that could seriously hurt her…

"Shiori, just come away from the well…" Uncle Souta tried to keep his voice reasonably calm, but he still had a slight hysterical edge to it. Shiori clenched her fists as unbelievable rages of fury shook her body.

"You know what? Fine, I'll get Reoko! It's better than sitting here doing nothing…" Shiori growled as she jumped up onto the edge of the railing and jumping feet first into the musty darkness.

"NO! Wait for..." Souta's voice was cut off as blue mist completely enveloped her, as though it was swallowing her whole. _Strange,_ she thought but took no more interest in it as she caught sight of Reoko.

"REOKO, HOLD ON!" Shiori yelled as she grasped Reoko's free hand.

Shiori glanced at a giant snake thing coiled at Reoko's hand. "LET MY SISTER GO!" she yelled, stretching her hand out to pull the snake away. Instead, the snake was torn apart by streaks of five gold lights illuminating from Shiori's sharp nails. Shiori looked at her hand, her eyes wide in disbelief. _What the..._Shiori thought.

Reoko stared at her sister and her sister's hand. The girls suddenly hit the bottom of the well, both of them sinking softly to their knees in the soft earth.

Reoko shook her head as she stood. She looked down, her hand outstretched to help her sister up. Shiori got up with ease and smiled softly at her sister.

"Thanks," She mumbled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for...for doing whatever it was you did to help me." Reoko smiled back, trying to keep the mood light.

"Well I'm glad you didn't break your neck." Shiori snickered at her own little inside joke.

"Thanks so much." Reoko rolled her eyes, stepping away from her sister to examine the well around them. The well didn't seem to be as musty as it had been when they'd fallen; the air was still heavy, but it now had a more airy feel to it. Vines attached themselves to the wells stone walls, flowers sprouting from their branches. Reoko couldn't recall ever seeing plants in the well because she'd been a little occupied when she'd been pulled into it.

"I wonder how I did that though…and why was there a giant snake in the well? Why did it pick that time to break through the wood?" Shiori questioned, though she really wasn't directing them at anyone in particular. She often did that when she was confused about something.

"I don't know…Shiori; did you notice any plants growing in the well?"

"No, I wasn't really concerned about what was growing in the well, Reoko. But come to think of it…no, I don't think so. Wouldn't they die from lack of sunlight and water?"

"Probably," Reoko shook her head, deciding to drop the subject. "We should probably get out of here."

"Well, I've always wanted to live in a well, I don't know about you." Shiori grumbled sarcastically, "Of course we should get out of here."

Reoko decided to ignore her sister's comments and looked towards the clear blue sky…wait, SKY? "Shiori, why can I see the sky?" Reoko asked, her voice tight with worry. What in the world was going on?

"Maybe there was a sunroof that we didn't know existed?" Shiori tried, but Reoko could tell from her voice that she knew that something was wrong as well.

"Maybe," Reoko muttered, "Souta!" Reoko yelled up. They really needed to get out of here.

No reply.

"SOUTA!" they both screamed up.

Still no answer.

"Strange..."Reoko whispered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Maybe…maybe he went to go get help?" Shiori tried again, but this time her voice was saturated with worry and suspicion.

Reoko decided to say nothing more on the subject for fear of making Shiori panic, something that they really didn't need at the moment. "C'mon..." Reoko grabbed one of the vines on the well's wall. "Only way out, is up." Reoko said as she started to climb. Shiori nodded and began to climb up.

They climbed to the top and gasped. "I don't think this is Tokyo, Reoko..." Shiori whispered, her voice shaking in panic, "In fact, not anywhere close..."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sango sighed as she looked up at the half-demon Inuyasha as he sat lazily in the sacred tree, her hand on her hip. "What are you doing up there, Inuyasha?" She called, her voice filled with boredom. "Dinner is ready; I know you can smell it." Inuyasha said nothing, only continued to stare into the sunset with his stunning golden eyes. "Inuyasha…"

"Oh, pipe down woman! Why can't I just sit here in peace?" He growled down, finally turning his expression down towards Sango. Sango's eyebrows rose.

"You've been thinking about her, haven't you?" Inuyasha blushed furiously, but only looked away and "Kehed." Sango ignored him. "I suppose I should have known. You never have gotten over her, have you? That's just like you. But this time, you didn't just lose Kagome; you lost your daughter too."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled menacingly, though he still refused to look at her.

"Inuyasha it's been sixteen years since Kagome left, just forget your fears and go get her!" Sango threw her hands in the air, her eyes closing in frustration, "Remember Reoko? Don't you want to see her, to hold her in your arms again?"

Inuyasha merely Kehed. "It's not so simple." Inuyasha turned his face up towards the sky, breathing in the cool wind around him. _Kagome, I didn't cheat on you! _He mentally cried for what felt like the trillionth time in his mind. It was the words he dreamed of saying when – or if – he ever saw Kagome again. She had to come back, right? She always came back. Yes, she was gone for a really long time, but she'd come back…

Right?

Suddenly, his nose picked up the scent of someone familiar. He sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, suddenly worried, "Is there a demon?"

Inuyasha shook his head, smelling the wind again to make sure. "R-Reoko?" He whispered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko sighed slightly, throwing her leg over the edge of the well and stood. "No Shiori ,we aren't in Tokyo. I don't think tapping our ruby slippers will get us back either." she muttered. Shiori sighed as well, climbing fully out of the well as well but instead sat on the edge of the well, looking out at the green landscape before them, listening to the birds that sang in the breeze that whispered through the tree tops.

Reoko, being optimistic, brightened up. "Well, why don't we explore? "She asked Shiori.

Shiori looked up at Reoko and tried to smile sheepishly. "Up for more trouble, eh? Let's do it!" Shiori jumped up and the girls ran through the forest, laughing at the silliest of random things as though they were little kids again, running through the trees and leaping over logs. Finally, they stopped by the river, panting as they sank to their knees.

"Reoko?" Shiori asked after a while of only listening to the gurgle of the spring and the panting of their breath, "What happened in the well?"

Reoko paused, reviewing the events that had occurred in the well over in her mind again. "I'm...I'm not sure..." Reoko was interrupted by a somewhat familiar, manly voice that called her name. The girls gave each other a quizzical look before they turned to find a man in a red cloak standing there, staring at them with wide golden eyes, his long silver hair dangling down his back and his white puppy dog ears twitching at every little sound the forest made.

"Reoko?" he whispered.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**YAY! I've actually had this chapter up for a while, I just was waiting for Edward to make the okay on it. Since I've been gone working, I haven't been able to talk to my cousin. It kind of wears me out, and I'm half asleep typing this. **

**I'm tired. I want to write, but I'm too tired. Dang I'm tired. **

**thats all I'm going to say. **

**Night. **

**love,**

**Alice and Edward (who probably isn't tired)**


	3. Reunion

Reoko's eyes widened and Shiori whispered to Reoko, "Do you know him?" Shiori was ogling at him; he had strange hair and ears.

"I think so..."Reoko whispered back to her sister, just as bewildered. Her brain pulled open all of her memory cabinets in frenzy as she felt a pull towards the man. She felt as if she'd met him before. "Have we… er… met?" Reoko asked Inuyasha. "You seem to know my name but I don't know yours."

"What? You don't remember me? I'm your father!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance. There was a silence. Inuyasha stared at them; they stared back at him.

"My...our father?" Reoko and Shiori looked at each other in disbelief. How could he be their father? Reoko's mind pounded inside her skull as she tried to remember if this statement were true.

Inuyasha put on a puzzled look. "Our? What do you mean by 'our'?" he hadn't had another child! _Reoko must be crazy,_ he concluded with a nod to himself.

Reoko whispered to Shiori "Stay behind me. This guy must be smoking something." Shiori nodded, and stood behind her sister. "Sir, it's been 16 years since I've seen my father." Reoko said to the silver haired man in front of her.

"What's smoking? And I can prove to you that I'm your father." Inuyasha proclaimed, more than a little upset that Reoko didn't remember him.

"Prove it. What's my mom's name, her full name?" Reoko challenged, ignoring his question about smoking. He obviously didn't know what it was, and his eyes weren't bloodshot, so he couldn't have been doing any illegal drugs.

"That's easy. Kagome Sakura Higurashi. She has a little brother named Souta, and a cat. Is that good enough for you! Who's 'our'? I'm confused by your futuristic talk...I don't speak Chinese!" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

Reoko blinked again. "Father?" she questioned, finally believing him, but only a little. "Mother birthed my baby sister, Shiori, right after you left us." she said it slowly, motioning to her little sister, who shied away when Reoko did so. She seemed to be in shock because her eyes were wide open. Why would he suddenly appear sixteen years later?

"I left you? KEH! It was the other way around!" Inuyasha exclaimed, a little annoyed that Kagome had been telling the story the other way around. Of course she would tell it the other way around; she didn't like to look like the idiot in the story. His gaze shifted over to the girl who was apparently Shiori, and looked her over. She resembled both of her supposed parents in a way.

Reoko didn't hear him; her eyes were glazed over. He was their father! No one else except family knew that information. Her mother hated her middle name because it was so common, so she usually said she didn't have a middle name.

Shiori poked Reoko. "You okay?" She asked, poking her in the ribs.

Reoko seemed spaced out as her gaze shifted to the ground. "Um...Reoko?" Shiori waved her hand in her face.

"Dad?" whispered Reoko.

_Flashback:_

Baby Reoko screamed "Weee!" as her father tossed her in the air, laughing along with his daughter. He caught her and held her close, planting a kiss on her cheek. Reoko giggled and cuddled into her father's chest, a smile tugging at the corners of her cheeks. Kagome walked up to the two and coaxed Reoko out of Inuyasha's arms. Reoko had always been daddy's little girl. Kagome smiled, and then laughed, placing chaste kiss on Inuyasha's lips as she cradled their daughter in her arms.

_End Flashback:_

Reoko looked back up at Inuyasha, who seemed to be brooding over the fact that he had two children. "Dad?" tears welled up in Reoko's eyes. How could she not remember her own father? She felt a little guilty, which only caused more tears to roll down her cheek.

Shiori, of course, was completely oblivious to the fact it was a soft moment. She wasn't sure how she should react to her sisters tears…were they tears of joy or fear? She couldn't tell.

Reoko continued to stare at her father, and then suddenly ran to him, hugging him tightly as she began to cry uncontrollably. Small sobs began to rack her body as she put her arms around her father, and buried herself into his chest, just as she had when she was a baby.

Shiori scratched her head, very confused. Apparently they were tears of joy, but she knew she could produce no tears for this man. She'd had no emotional connection to him as a child.

Inuyasha was a little surprised at Reoko's reaction, but hugged her just as tightly, stroking her hair to comfort her. It felt good to hold his daughter in his arms again. He'd missed her the years that she'd been gone.

"Okay...I've never seen Reoko cry, um, should I cry? I'm confused! Help me, oh heavens above!" Shiori got down on her knees looking up at the sky as though she were actually addressing the heavens.

"Hey Reoko, is that really your sister?" whispered Inuyasha, staring at what seemed to be a partially sane girl on her knees.

Reoko nodded. "Yes, unfortunately that is my goofy little sister. You get used to her." She smiled as she pulled out of her father's chest to address her sister. She hesitated as she unlocked her arms from around her father's waist. What if this was just a dream? "You don't have to cry Shiori-chan. Its okay if you don't, we both understand." she told her sister as she turned to look at her.

Shiori looked up at her teary-eyed sister. "Well, um, okay then." Shiori responded with a shrug, standing back up.

Reoko turned back to her father. "I suspect Mother will be coming for us..."she sighed, running her hands through her black hair. "How...how've Miroku-sama and Sango-sama been?" She suddenly asked, curious about them. Her mother had told some stories of her time in Sengoku Jidai; she assumed they were there because of the scenery and the appearance of her father.

"Huh? How do you know about them?" asked Inuyasha, perplexed that Reoko would remember them. Sango and Miroku had been busy raising a son of their own, so they rarely visited.

"Well, Mom told us about them, so I assumed they live here, right?" Reoko questioned.

"Um, yeah, but watch out for Miroku and his kid." Inuyasha warned. He was remembering the time when Miroku's boy had been slapped by women for being just like his father. He really didn't want his daughter to get involved with him; then again, maybe he was just being too protective.

"Why?" asked Shiori, intrigued by the warning.

"You don't wanna know." Inuyasha shuddered.

"Where are we anyways?" asked Shiori, still oblivious to her surroundings. It was obvious where they were, but Shiori sometimes didn't use her brain.

"In the magical land of horses and flying unicorns." retorted Reoko, her voice coated with sarcasm.

"Isn't that the land of milk and honey?" Shiori asked, ignoring her sister's sarcasm; she was used to it.

"Call it what you want." mumbled Reoko, still not answering Shiori's question.

Shiori scratched her head, still extremely confused. "No really, where are we?" she asked.

"BAAAAKAAA! We're in the Sengoku Jidai!" Reoko exclaimed, just a little annoyed.

"Oh! Okay...?" Shiori sorta got it, yet she wasn't sure. Perhaps she'd forgotten the stories their mother had told them every night when they were little?

"Is she always this dense?" Inuyasha asked, shaking his head in pity. How could he help create such a child?

Reoko nodded, and then giggled. "She apparently it gets it from you; mother said that she's exactly like you.

Inuyasha's vein popped, and he growled back, now very much annoyed; "I am not like that…"

"Father, we should go wait back at the well or in the village mother mentioned so much." Reoko suggested, not really wanting to get in more trouble than she should. She knew her mother would go looking for them somewhere she had mentioned before.

"We'll go to the village. I need to ask Kaede something." Inuyasha mumbled, as he turned and lead the way.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut, dragging Shiori by the wrist. "Hey, old hag! My daughter says that this girl is also my daughter, confirm this, will ya?" Inuyasha practically yelled. It wasn't yelling to him though; he was just naturally a loud speaker. He pushed Shiori across the hut towards the old women, waiting for Kaede to prove it.

Shiori stumbled as she was forced across the hut, falling forward onto the floor next to the 'old hag'. She sat up, and smiled sheepishly at Kaede.

Reoko's eyes got wide, as she remembered as she saw the old women sitting cross legged behind a pot of boiling soup. "Oh my god she's still alive?" Reoko pointed rudely, not really caring for manners at the moment.

"It's nice to see you again too..." Kaede sighed, turning to look at Shiori.

Shiori stared at Kaede, blinking as she waited for her to prove to Inuyasha that she was his daughter.

"Wait! So this still means that you don't believe me when I tell you that Shiori is your daughter?" Reoko asked, but she wasn't answered. It was a little annoying to be distrusted by her father right off the bat; it meant she couldn't do a lot of things by herself until Inuyasha could trust she could do it alone.

Kaede examined Shiori, staring into her eyes and examining her facial features. "She seems to be your daughter Inuyasha." Kaede confirmed, turning away from the girl to tend to the pot of soup.

"Told you." Reoko muttered, extremely annoyed.

Inuyasha knelt down next to his daughters and pulled them into a hug. It was quite embarrassing for the both of them, since they weren't used to fatherly hugs. "I'm sorry for not being there. I should've been a father for you two, but I wasn't." whispered Inuyasha.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Alice; Sorry for the semi-long update, I've been a little busy babysitting some kids and I haven't been able to get on the computer to write as much as I would have liked to. So this is the second chapter, its a little longer than the origional third chapter, so be happy for that! We might update the fourth chapter tonight, I don't really know. It depends on what we feel like doing. XD My favorite line from this chapter was, "How could he help create such a child?" We cracked up laughing at that. **

**Edward;D: But I'm not done with this chapter, I'm making it EIGHT PAGES LONG!!**

**Alice; ...sure...we'll make the next one like fourteen pages long. Sorry for the random ending, guys!**

**Edward; how could we create such a random ending?**

**Alice; I don't know. BABIES!**

**Edward; Brownies!**

**K, we're done being freaks for now. **

**Love,**

**Alice and Edward**


	4. Perverts

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome entered the house and set her bag down by the couch. It was quiet…too quiet. She stared over at her little brother, wondering where her daughters were.

Souta covered his face with a sports magazine as he felt his sister's accusing eyes on him.

"Souta, I know you're good with Shiori and Reoko, but not this good. Where are they?" asked Kagome, wondering if he had possibly killed them, or stuffed in them in the closet and gagged them.

"Umm...err...in Sengoku Jidai..." He replied after a moment of hesitation.

"WHAT!" Kagome shrieked. She grabbed the nearest thing to her--which unfortunately for poor Souta was the recliner--and threw it at him.

Souta dodged flying objects for the rest of the night.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko was sitting outside Kaede's hut by the stream listening to the water bubble to who knows where. Shiori was sitting beside her, seeming to be in a state of calm. "Where do you suppose Dad went?" Reoko asked her little sister.

"How should I know?" Shiori retorted, annoyed that her older sibling had interrupted her moments peace.

"That's not much of an answer." sighed Reoko, slightly frustrated by her sister's lack of interest in her father's where abouts.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome jumped out of the well and sighed. What was she doing there? Oh yeah, she was trying to find her daughters before they ran into their father. She stared around at the scenery, remembering the small things about the forest around the well. It still looked the same it did sixteen years ago, even in the dark.

She tiptoed along the path, trying not to make a sound. _Oh crap! I forgot Inuyasha can... _she thought, mentally slapping herself for making such a stupid mistake. Now she knew for sure that her daughters had met their long lost father.

"Hello, Kagome, 16 years has been a long time now." That voice was so familiar to her; she would know it anywhere.

Kagome gulped and whispered "Hi Inuyasha..."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko stood and sniffed the air, her mother's faint scent whisking around in the air. "C'mon Shiori lets go find Mom and Dad." Reoko suggested, bored by the fact that there was nothing to do except watch running water.

"Why?" Shiori asked, not really wanting to move from her comfortable position by the stream bed.

"I'm bored..."Reoko whined.

"Fine..."Shiori mumbled in defeat as she stood.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me about Shiori?" Inuyasha demanded, staring straight into his mate's eyes.

"I was heart broken over your decision..." Kagome told him, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Kagome! Listen to me! Please? I need you... I'm a wreck without you...don't leave me again." He admitted, hesitating to show her that she was his weakness.

"…fine." Kagome complied, looking up into his eyes. What did she have to lose?

_Flashback:_

Inuyasha sat near the well, waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. She was bringing goodies back from the future, and he couldn't wait to taste that delectable soup in his mouth once more. A familiar scent suddenly hit his nose, and his face softened; it was the smell of soil and bones.

Kikyou appeared to him, like an angel from heaven. Her black hair was not lifted up as it usually was. Instead it was hanging about her face as she stared at Inuyasha with her emotionless gaze.

"K...Kikyou?" He questioned. He didn't know she was still alive; he hadn't seen her after the death of Naraku.

"Inuyasha? Now that Naraku's dead, come with me to hell." Kikyou told him, reaching her hand out to Inuyasha.

"No, Kikyou, Kagome and Reoko need me here... return to your grave." He refused to take her hand.

Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha, kneeling down beside him. She cupped his face in her hands, and suddenly kissed him.

He was frozen with shock, till he heard a gasp from behind. He would recognize that gasp anywhere. It was Kagome.

He pushed Kikyou away, ripping her clay body apart with his claws. "You witch…" He muttered into the nothingness that used to be her body.

Kagome was running to the Bone Eaters well, trying to make her escape. He could smell her tears, and his heart panged. He ran after her, trying to catch her to explain what really happened.

"Kagome! Wait! It's not what you think!"

"Inuyasha, I loved you, but you still can't get over Kikyou! She's dead for peat's sake! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" With that, she jumped into the well, along with her darling baby Reoko, who was saying, "Mommy mommy! I want to see Daddy! Mommy!"

_End Flashback_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

About five minutes later Reoko and Shiori bumped into their parents after searching for them.

Kagome stared at both of them sternly, the look that told them they were in trouble.

Reoko and Shiori both looked at the ground, kicking a rock or something. "We are in so much trouble..."Reoko said.

"Why did you disobey me? I specifically told you NOT to go near the Bone-Eaters Well!" Kagome half-yelled.

"Sorry Mom..." they both mumbled in defeat.

Kagome sighed and hugged her children. "It's all right, just go back to Kaede's, and NO detours, got it?" She commanded, pointing her finger at them with authority.

The girls nodded and ran back to the hut before they got on their Mom's bad side.

Kagome was suddenly pulled into something warm. Inuyasha buried his face into Kagome's neck and breathed deeply. "Kagome, I love you, don't leave me." He whispered, pulling Kagome to face him. They leaned toward each other, and kissed.

Pulling away, Kagome whispered "I won't leave, Inuyasha, because I love you too." Inuyasha smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her to the closest vacant hut so they could do the thing they'd both been yearning for, for sixteen years…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Nyahhhh... I'm bored. I need amusement..." Reoko whined as she messed with a lock of her long hair.

"Shut up you big baby..." Shiori told her sister. Reoko stuck her tongue out in response.

"Meanie!" Reoko exclaimed.

"Keh! Whatever!" Shiori rolled over, trying to get sleep.

Reoko sighed, standing up from the place she'd been laying on the floor. "I need fresh air…" She muttered, walking out of the hut, down a random path.

She walked along the road, kicking rocks. "Wonder what Mom and Dad are doing...probably throwing pans at each other." she whispered to herself. "Dang it! I'm talking to myself again! Okay, shut up Reoko. People might think you're strange!"

She came upon a vacant hut, and thought she heard someone moaning. She cautiously stepped over to the hut it came from and listened.

"Oh, Inuyasha, stop it!" giggled the voice of her Mother.

Reoko's eyes widened, pictures flowing into her innocent mind. She ew-ed silently, and turned, walking robotically back to Kaede's hut. "My mind has seen things that it shouldn't have..."she muttered as she walked along the winding path. Reoko walked back into Kaede's hut, silent. She plopped down on the floor, and stared off into space.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Shiori asked, realizing her sister was back from her 'fresh air' walk.

"Oh nothing...I've just been scarred for life that's all." Reoko replied back, her tone feigning casualty.

"Do I want to know?"

"No...not really...oh the pictures, oh nasty!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next morning, Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the door of Kaede's hut, both of them smiling and flirting with each other.

Kagome then noticed that her daughter was bunched up into a ball in the corner, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "Reoko, what's wrong?" asked Kagome, concern coating her face. What in the world was her daughter doing?

Reoko looked up as her mother addressed her and started screeching, "Eww!" over and over again in a fetal position.

Shiori sighed and looked at her parents who were obviously lost. "Reoko went for some fresh air last night, and came back after seeing something nasty..."she explained.

"Inuyasha! She saw us!" Kagome whispered, realizing what her daughter was visualizing. She didn't blame her; who wanted to imagine their parents naked?

"So? It's natural." He responded with a shrug, not really caring.

"Would you say the same thing if Kaede and Myouga were doing it?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Aww! Nasty! That's sick Kagome!"

Reoko stood and her eye twitched, having over heard her mother's conversation with her father. "I'm going to go get some fresh air..." she said, walking out of the hut.

Shiori stared at her sister. "Okay then..."she muttered.

"Should we go after her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "She's probably going to get into more trouble..."

"Nah, right now, I wanna be with you." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, hugging her tight.

"But you had me all night, plus, Reoko needs to know, as well as Shiori." She tried pulling away from him, but Inuyasha only held her tighter.

"Save it mom, I already know. I'll leave you two alone now." Shiori stood up, and ran after her sister. "Reoko! Wait up!"

Reoko sat by the stream she'd been at the previous night before, staring off into space. Shiori approached her sister carefully, sitting next to her. "Life's going to be different, huh?" Reoko whispered.

Shiori nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I always wanted the 'cheating on mom' incident to be fake, and have my father, our father, back." Reoko whispered back.

"You there! Someone called from behind them. The two girls turned to see who the source of the voice was, only to meet one really sexy guy. "Hi there!" he gave them a toothy smile, which made Shiori blush. He was tall, had black shaggy hair that went down to his chin, violet eyes, and wore monk's robes. "My name is Kyo." He introduced himself with a bow.

Reoko stared at him. "Should we be friendly?" Reoko asked her sister. She still wasn't used to this whole feudal era thing…

Shiori didn't answer; she seemed to be spaced out.

"Um, okay." Reoko muttered. She then smiled sweetly at the young man in front of her. "Hello, er, Kyo. I'm Reoko and this is Shiori, my little sister." Reoko replied to his greeting, giving him their own introduction.

"Well hello!" He exclaimed as his eyes floated over to Shiori. He knelt down next to her, and took her hand. "Shiori? Will you bear my children?"

WANG!

BANG!

CRASH!

SLAP!

Kyo was on the ground in less than seven seconds. "I'm surrounded by perverts!" Shiori screamed, pulling her hand out of Kyo's.

"You have social issues." Reoko sighed, shaking her head. She watched Kyo twitch on the ground and suddenly asked. "Can I hit him? PLEASE?" She had the urge to hit him too.

"Be my guest." Shiori nodded, still fuming.

Reoko clapped her hands in a giddy manner, then stood and lightly kicked Kyo in the stomach. "Damned pervert..."she turned and walked back toward the hut.

Kyo moaned as he lay on the ground, holding his now recently kicked stomach.

Shiori blushed as she realized how dumb she'd been, and helped him up. "Sorry about that…" She apologized.

"Thank you and you're forgiven. You know, I've never seen you two here before." Kyo mentioned as he stood up with her help.

"Oh, we're here with our father." Shiori blushed, letting go of his hand as soon as he'd gotten to his feet.

"Who are you're parents?"

"Oh, Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kyo was suddenly pale. Inuyasha's daughters? Oh no, he was dead for sure.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Shiori snapped him back into reality.

"My parent's names are Sango and Miroku!" yelled Kyo, who was now sweating with anxiety.

Shiori raised one eyebrow. "I didn't ask that but okay. Oh, please take me to meet them!" she asked, remembering the stories her mother had told her and her sister.

"Um, sure." he led her toward his hut. _Oh crap! I'm so dead! I just violated Inuyasha's children! Oh, I'm so dead! Goodbye world! _Kyo thought as he led Shiori into his hut.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko walked back into the hut, quite annoyed, seeing as she muttered "Damn perv..." under her breath.

Kagome looked up at her daughter from where she sat. "What's wrong? Where's Shiori?" She asked, suddenly worried.

Reoko didn't answer; she just plopped down onto the floor next to her mother and continued muttering.

"Reoko! Where is Shiori? It's dangerous to leave her alone!" Inuyasha demanded, annoyed by his daughter's silence

"Relax Dad. She's with that pervert, Kyo." Reoko finally answered.

"Oh, isn't that Sango's son? He was such a nice boy. He always loved to play with you." Kagome sighed, reminiscing.

"Yeah, but he's like his father. What did he do exactly that upset you?" Inuyasha asked his daughter, reading her mood.

"He asked Shiori to bear his nasty children."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha's voice boomed.

Reoko cowered at her father's unexpected outburst. "Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch! Shiori beat up him up! ...okay, I know I personally would've almost beaten him to death." Reoko replied to her father's rage.

"He was such a nice kid!" Kagome exclaimed then sighed again; she was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"People change mom. They change." Reoko told her mother with a nod.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sango, meanwhile, was mauling Shiori. "I can't believe Kagome's back! And she has two children? Ahh! Inuyasha, you dog you!" shrieked Sango, hugging Shiori tightly.

"Um, Sango-sama? I can't breathe. Help! I'm seeing colors!" Shiori gasped.

Sango let go but still went on and on about how she and Kagome were best friends growing up.

"Sango, I'm sure Shiori-chan doesn't want to be mauled if she's anything like Inuyasha." Miroku laughed, walking up behind his wife and putting a hand on her shoulder.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

About an hour later

Reoko had snuck back home to the present, managing to elude her parents. She'd changed into a tight black shirt and a pair jean short shorts. She then grabbed her sword, Eternity, and tied it to her waist. Staring at herself in the mirror, she smiled, pleased with her appearance.

Running into Shiori's room, she grabbed her sister's sword and tied it to the other side of her waist. She then ran down the stairs, and out of her home, locking the door behind her. She ran to the shrine steps and sat, waiting for Tero to arrive. She'd called him as soon as she had gotten home and invited him over, and he'd happily agreed to visit her.

Tero soon arrived, and saw his friend sitting on the steps of the shrine. "What are you doing?" He asked her quite annoyed as he approached her.

Tero had straight brown hair that went down to his ears. He was about 5'8 and 141lbs. Tero's brown eyes glimmered in the sun as Reoko stared up at him.

"C'mon! I've got to show you something!" She exclaimed, standing up and dragging him towards the well.

"Where are you taking me?!" Tero yelled, perplexed by her actions. Reoko only answered him by thrusting the well doors open. "Why are we at the well?" He asked.

"'Cause we are, gosh! You're such a baka!" She giggled, dragging him to the well.

"Wait, what are you doing? Don't do that!" Tero exclaimed, but it was too late; Reoko had jumped in the well, dragging him in with her.

"What the!?" yelled Tero as a blue glow surrounded them.

Suddenly, they appeared on the other side of the well, their feet landing gently on the ground. Tero was in a daze, extremely confused as to what was going on. Reoko guided him up the well in his confusion, helping him climb out. As soon as they were out of the well, Tero's eyes widened. "W-where are we?" Tero asked.

"Welcome to Sengoku Jidai." Reoko grinned, motioning to the forest around them.

"WHAT!?" Tero yelled in disbelief. "B-but, we're in the past! Or well, the present times of the past….we are so violating so many rules of time!"

Reoko giggled at his outburst, and answered to his outburst. "Yup! This is where I was born! You see my Mom fell into the well when she was fifteen, and ended up here, where she met the half-demon, Inuyasha, who is my dad." Reoko jumped up in down, now quite hyper.

Tero stared at her. "You're father? I thought you said you're father was a two-timer." He growled; he hated people who cheated on their significant others.

"Hmm? Oh, no, no, no! That woman that jumped on my father, she was a slut! You see, my mother was mistaken, as always." Reoko explained happily.

Tero sighed. "I'm so confused!"

"C'mon! I want you to meet my father!" She exclaimed, dragging Tero to Kaede's village.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**A/N!!**

**This is chapter 4 of Little Life Lessons...I'm sorry we took so long to update. I, Edward, was very lazy. XD But, guess what! I got a fanfic, and my username is I Am Edward Cullen, the counterpart of my cousin. And I'm updating this chapter because she is away...but you should check it out! I have one on fictionpress too (same username)!...anyway, REVIEW OR I WILL SEND YOU POISONOUS BROWNIESSSSS!!**

**Love, Edward.**


	5. Awkward Introductions

Reoko dragged Tero along towards the village, excitement building up as she mentally planned all the things she could show Tero in this new world, all the things that they could do to entertain themselves

Reoko dragged Tero along towards the village, excitement building up as she mentally planned all the things she could show Tero in this new world, all the things that they could do to entertain themselves. "Reoko slow down, you're going a bit fast..." Tero cried from behind her, "You're hurting my arm! Gosh, where did you get all of this energy from? You've never acted this way before…" Reoko slowed down, remembering that unlike herself, Tero was merely human. He didn't have the strength to do the things she could.

Which ruled out a lot of her plans. They could have gone rock climbing up dangerous looking cliffs, or other various things that humans would have trouble doing without special equipment.

And she so wanted to get to the village faster. The faster he met her dad, the more fun they could have together.

Unless…

Reoko skidded to a stop and Tero accidently bumped into her hard enough to make a human fall. "Get on my back." she ordered, crouching down a bit so that he could easily climb onto her back.

"_Excuse me_? You want me to do _what_?" Tero asked in an incredulous tone, his voice not raising more than a whisper. Reoko looked back at him to find him staring at her like she'd just told him that an alligator had just eaten her baby.

"Get on my back." She repeated, her eyes wide an innocent.

Tero stared at her in silence for a long time. So long, that Reoko started to listen to the birds singing in the trees, trying to see if she could identify any of them. "Reoko," Tero finally started, "You've done a lot of crazy things in the past, and you've asked me to do a lot of weird stuff for you, but this…this is ludicrous. I know you're really good at sports and all, but somehow I highly doubt that you can carry me down the hill and to you're dads house…" He paused, looking down at the village, "Or hut."

Reoko rolled her eyes. "Oh please Tero, out of anyone at my school – well, with the exception of my sister—I could carry you for miles…maybe even days and not be tired out. I'm a half…well, at least a quarter demon; I was born with incredible strength."

Tero's expression twisted into one that said that he totally wasn't buying this and that he clearly thought she'd gone nuts. "Look, I know that you're grandpa told you a bunch of stories about demons being in this time period, but it's not true. That part of the story was just a myth, something to scare the pants off of children so that they'd obey their parents. I watched a documentary about it on History Channel." He grinned triumphantly as though he'd just achieved some great, personal knowledge or whatever.

Reoko sighed irritably. "Look, suck up your manly pride or whatever and get on my back. If I can't do it, you can say 'told you so' and torment me about it for the rest of my life." Tero hesitated, not exactly sure if he was up to her challenge. What if he ended up hurting her? "Hurry up and decide, you big baby." Reoko exclaimed, half teasing him at the same time.

Tero cautiously took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked hesitatingly.

"Of course I will." Reoko smiled. Tero searched her eyes for some hint of a joke and when he found none he sighed.

"Alright…but if you get hurt, it wasn't my fault. You're the one who tricked me into getting on." Reoko laughed as he climbed onto her back, squeezing her waist between his legs. She grabbed hold of his knees to hold him up better and then stood up straight. Tero eepped quietly as she moved, making her giggle more.

"Ready….set…GO!" She cried, dashing down the hill at a sudden, blinding pace, reaching her father's hut in only a few moments.

She skidded to a stop to look back at Tero who'd wrapped his arms around her neck and was holding on for dear life, his eyes wide and his face pale. "Still believe that the existence of demons was made up to scare small children?" she teased, letting go of his legs. He shook his head shakily. "Tero, you can get off now." Reoko giggled after a few moments of him still holding onto her. She crouched to help him off.

"I can't move." Tero whimpered.

"Well at least you didn't pee your pants. That would have really sucked." Reoko laughed, reaching up to untangle his arms from around her neck. "Besides, you're kind of choking me."

"I highly doubt that I can choke you." Tero moaned.

Suddenly the door to the hut burst open and a very angry half-demon glowered at Reoko. "Where the heck have you been?" He yelled, his face as red as his Kimono, "We've been worried sick! We were starting to think that a demon got to you!" Inuyasha suddenly stopped yelling, his eyes growing wide. "Reoko," He asked in a low, dangerous voice, "_Who_ in the world is this and _what_ is he doing on you?" Kagome came out of the hut to see what was going on and stopped in her tracks.

"My Reoko, I didn't think you two were that…_close_ of friends." She commented, her eyebrows raised.

Inuyasha's expression turned murderous. "She'd better not be; she's only seventeen!"

"Inuyasha, I was sixteen when I first fell for you." Kagome sighed.

"That isn't the point, Kagome! I've had her back for one day and already she's hooking up with some guy I don't know!"

"EW DAD, STOP IT! Tero and I are just _FRIENDS_!! What in the world is wrong with you people?" Reoko moaned, pushing Tero off of her and onto the ground, where he stayed, staring at Inuyasha's ears. "I only went to get Tero so dad could meet him, and also to get the swords that gramps gave us 5 years ago." Reoko pointed to the swords attached to her waist. "I wanted to get here fast, but Tero's just a human so I carried him here. That's all that happened."

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to say something, but Tero chose that moment to start asking questions. "Reoko, can I ask you something?"

Reoko looked back at Tero, a blush still on her face. "Sure, go ahead. Ignore my dad, he's just being a butt head."

"I AM NOT A BUTT HEAD!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his face turning red again.

Everyone ignored Inuyasha's outburst and concentrated on what Tero was asking. "What's with the ears, claws and fangs plus the silver hair?" Tero eepped, scooting a bit away from Inuyasha, his eyes wide.

"I told you," Reoko sighed irritably, "He's a half demon. That's why I could carry you and go so fast with no trouble at all."

"Dad, quit acting like a butt head." Reoko growled at her dad, a sweat drop appearing.

Tero looked from Reoko to Inuyasha and then to Kagome. "They're telling the truth, aren't they?" Kagome nodded sheepishly. Tero sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Well I'm still just a little shocked. I'm not used to seeing a hanyou everyday." He said.

"Yes you are, you just didn't know about it." Reoko smiled.

Suddenly Shiori came waltzing up from behind, sniffing at the air. As soon as she saw Tero, her nose wrinkled up. "I thought I smelled you." Tero's eyes flashed to Reoko.

"You people can _smell_ me now?" he asked, his voice raising a pitch.

Reoko shrugged. "Its one of those things that comes with being a demon. But think of it this way; if you ever get kidnapped or whatever, I can find you in no time." She winked at him.

Shiori stared at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Why could Tero-kun get through the well? I thought only Mom, Dad, you and me could get through...?" She asked.

Reoko shrugged. "Beats me,"

"Maybe it's because he went through with you." Kagome suggested.

Reoko thought through it for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that's probably it." Reoko suddenly gasped, "OH, I haven't PROPERLY introduced you to my father! Tero, this is my father," she pointed to Inuyasha, "Father, this is Tero-kun."

Tero kinda smiled feebly. "Er, nice to meet ya Reoko's dad?" his introduction turned into more of a question, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to the obviously angry half-demon.

"Feh, Just call me Inuyasha. What do you and Reoko have with each other?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, still making sure he looked fierce.

"Oh, he and Reoko go out all the time!" Shiori giggled.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE? THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!" Yelled Reoko, blushing furiously in her anger.

"Well, you do go to school with him everyday." Kagome mumbled.

"Admit it Reoko, you like Tero!" Shiori sneered, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and what about you and Kyo-kun? You went of with him and by the way you two were staring at each other, I'd say you're in love." Reoko yelled back, and Shiori blushed, trying to think of an excuse but coming up with none.

"_WHAT?" _Yelled Inuyasha. "THAT'S WORSE THAN A GUY I DON'T KNOW!"

"Yeah, I saw it myself!" Reoko exclaimed then mimicked Shiori. _"'Oh please go take me to meet your parents!'"_ Reoko then stuck her tongue out at Shiori.

"So? I just wanted to meet Sango and Miroku! It's not like I hang out with Kyo every minute of the day like you do with Tero-kun!" Shiori retorted sticking out her tongue as well.

Reoko sighed irritably and grabbed Tero by the arm, pulling him up onto his feet. "C'mon were leaving..."she whispered as she began to walk out of the hut.

"I don't have to get on your back again, do I?" Tero asked his eyed widening.

"No, there's no rush this time." Reoko answered, smiling a bit as they walked out of the village and towards the well.

After a long silence, Tero finally spoke as they entered the forest. "You're Dad is sure protective, isn't he? I mean, he just met Shiori and he's already getting to the point were he won't let men touch her." Tero whispered.

"Hm…I guess so." Reoko answered, relieved that he wasn't bringing up the things her family said about she and him getting together. The thought made her blush.

They reached the well and Tero grabbed hold of Reoko's arm, staring nervously down at the well. "What is it?" Reoko asked, "Afraid of a little more supernatural occurrences happening today?"

"No... That isn't it. I'm sort of getting used to that already." Reoko waited for him to continue on. "It's just that…well; I never thought that this was possible…much less that it was going on right in front of me. It's like…if I go back, this will all disappear and it'll have been all a dream."

Reoko thought about what he was saying for a moment. "I know how you feel…except for me its worse, because in this world I have the father I've always longed for, and the part of me that makes me…well, me." She smiled at him. "But I know its real. I'm willing to take you back every Saturday. Sound like a deal?"

Tero grinned cockily. "Deal."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**About 30 minutes later**

As Reoko was walking on the path from the well to hut, she took a deep breath in and smelt something odd. It smelt like a dog and a mutt mixed together. What could that be? She wondered, her eyebrows pulling together. She didn't think that it was dangerous, so she shrugged and brushed the smell away.

She entered the hut and sat down next to her father and sister, who were talking about swords. "Yeah, it took me almost a year for me to convince mom to let Reoko and me to take lessons." Shiori told her dad, rolling her golden eyes.

"Yeah, figures." Inuyasha mumbled, throwing a teasing glance at his mate who glared at him in response

"Excuse me for wanting my children to be safe," she mumbled to herself as she continued cutting vegetables.

"But since you and Reoko are together now, I'm going to teach you to use your sword's power." Kagome shot Inuyasha another death glare, making him shudder.

"I swear Inuyasha, if you hurt them in _any_ way, I'll 'S.I.T' you till your back breaks." She threatened, causing Inuyasha to eepp. Shiori and Reoko looked at each other strangely, but shrugged it off.

_Probably_ _one of the strange things they have here_. They both thought. Suddenly Inuyasha sat up alert.

"Inuyasha, I sense a strong demonic power." Kagome whispered as she picked up her bow which lay next to the pot.

"Yeah, it's Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha mumbled, standing up and walking out of the hut.

"Sesshoumaru?" Reoko questioned, her eyebrows furrowing together as she tried to remember who that was. "That name...sounds familiar." She suddenly remembered the smell she'd smelled earlier. "Is that what I smelled?"

Shiori looked confused. "Er, uh, Sesshoumaru?" She questioned, tugging on Reoko's sleeve to try to get her to answer her many questions. Reoko shoved Shiori away from her sleeve and then suddenly remembered who Sesshoumaru was. She could remember A man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and a really fluffy shoulder thing holding her as an infant in his arms and smiling a small smile down upon her.

Kagome sighed, standing up and starting to follow after her mate. "Reoko, Shiori, come meet you're uncle."

Shiori stared at their mom blankly before turning to look at Reoko. "Another uncle? Is he going to yell at me when I drive and claim I'm a failure as a driver?" She asked.

"I doubt he'd ever get into a car with you, Shiori." Reoko sighed, "Lets just go."

Shiori sighed and nodded her head, following after Reoko outside. Outside they saw a beautiful man with long white hair. The man's golden orbs glowed in the sunlight as he stared at his younger half-brother.

"So, Inuyasha, I see you have gotten your daughter and mate back..." the man stated in an almost emotionless voice.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama..."Reoko whispered.

"Hi there, Reoko, remember Uncle Fluffy?" Asked Sesshoumaru, giving her a smile. Reoko nodded and ran to him and hugged him. "I see you're happy to see me." Sesshoumaru laughed a bit. He then looked Shiori's way. "Another half-demon? Is she a friend of yours?" He asked Reoko.

"Nope!" Reoko answered gleefully, pulling away from her uncle, "She's my younger sister by a year!" Reoko skipped back to Shiori's side, pushing her towards their uncle.

"Um... Nice to meet you uncle...Sesshy?" Shiori's introduction turned into a question of uncertainty. Her instincts were screaming at her to be careful around this man. He wasn't one to be messing around with.

Sesshoumaru smiled a bit, and then said "Just call me fluffy, I hate the name Sesshy." He hugged Shiori, which surprised Shiori so much, that she instantly froze. It felt so weird to be held by someone who obviously didn't look like he was the hugging type of guy.

Inuyasha smiled and asked his brother, "So how are you're pups doing?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, letting Shiori go to address his brother. "They're fine I guess you could say. Getting into trouble as usual." He rolled his eyes. "I swear, they're much more like you than they are like me."

Reoko smiled slightly. It had been 16 years since she had seen her uncle and her cousins. "Oh! Oh! I smelt you earlier from at least 1/2 a mile away!" Reoko exclaimed proudly, but then double checked Sesshoumaru's scent. It didn't smell like the scent she'd smelled earlier. "Or...at least I think it was you? The smell was the mixture between a dog and a mutt."

"Oh, that was the smell of wolf. They always smell like mutts." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Tell me about it." Muttered Inuyasha, his expression copying Sesshoumaru's. Kagome instantly nudged him in the ribs. Inuyasha smelled the upcoming wind for any traces of the scent. His gaze became a glare and his hand went to this sword.

Reoko and Shiori both assumed that wolves were probably a taboo subject.

"Is it...?" Asked Kagome, though she really didn't need an answer. Whirlwinds came from nowhere. As they disappeared, two figures stood there, wolfs at their sides.

"Well, well,if it isn't Kouga and his pup?" Sesshoumaru growled irritably.

The taller man shot Sesshoumaru a dirty look but said nothing in reply. Instead, turned his attention to Kagome and smiled warmly. "Hey Kagome, ya miss me?" Kouga asked.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Sorry for the long update, but I've been pretty busy. I have a job, and frankly my life isn't all about writting fanfiction. I've actually been working a lot on my own story. I might update the next chapter today...I'm just tired right now and need a break. XD **

**So did you like? I liked it...I added a lot from the origional. I thought it made more sense and was funnier. The whole getting on Reoko's back was totally new. I wonder How Edward will take that...she's not on chat and frankly I didn't want to wait to post, so...yea. Well, either way too bad. XD **

**Jk. **

**Now to answer reviews; **

**Herbblade****; Aw... Family moment!  
But bring Kagome into it, her reaction is going to be hilarious. And if Kaede if around when Inuyasha and Kagome reunite, she needs to make a comment about how they haven't changed.  
I think it'd be great if Kagome bursts in (with the firey/death aura thing) right when Inuyasha hugs Shiori and Reoko...  
Either way, great chapter! I liked how Inuyasha had the nerve to call ANYONE dense.  
Update!**

**Answer; Though it didn't work out quite like that, I hope it was still to your satisfaction. And yes, Inuyasha is pretty hypocritical at times. XD **

**REVIEW!! OR I WON'T STOP EDWARD FROM SENDING YOU POISONOUS BROWNIES!! IT KILLED A WHOLE AMAZON VILLAGE!! **

**(Inside Joke) **

**Love,**

**Alice and Edward if she was ON!! -kicks chat-**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Hungry Like The Wolf

Reoko stared at Kouga and his younger son, her eyes wide with curiosity and caution. Kouga's son looked almost exactly like his father; he had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and he had Ayame's glimmering eyes, but his father's color for them. He was like a small clone of Kouga.

Shiori poked Reoko. "It's rude to stare Reoko." Shiori whispered, her voice filled with amusement. Reoko looked away from Kouga and his child.

_Kouga...Kouga... Why does that name ring a bell...? _Reoko thought, quite stumped, but no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't come up with the connection.

Inuyasha growled at Kouga, his hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga. "Kouga, what do we owe this visit?" Growled Inuyasha but he calmed down when Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

Kouga shrugged his broad shoulders as if it were no big deal, "Just wanted to see if you're treating Kagome well. Not to mention... pups? Man, Inuyasha, you're so dirty!" Kouga laughed.

"Why must everyone say that in front of my kids?" Yelled Inuyasha, his face starting to change color in a way that made Reoko become a little concerned for her father's health.

"Kouga, Inuyasha treats me fine." Kagome stepped forward, her voice cautious and wary, as though she were doing everything possible to keep the inevitable storm from brewing.

"Hey, Kagome! Did you miss me?" Kouga flirted, a big grin starting to spread over his face, his eyes traveling up and down her body hungrily.

"Kouga, if you keep up with this talk, your going to make Inuyasha mad, and I won't hold him back anymore." Kagome threatened, starting to get a little irritated herself.

It was then that Reoko noticed the sudden disappearance of Kouga's son. Reoko quickly caught Shiori's eye, who slowly nodded her head slightly to show she'd noticed as well. They scanned around for Kouga's pup, but didn't find him.

Just before Reoko was about to ask about him, she was suddenly whisked up over someone's shoulder. _What the...? _Was all she thought before catching her kidnapers scent. Mini-Kouga. _What would that miniature Kouga want with me?_

Reoko, really having no clue what do, looked a little dumbstruck and shocked. She finally snapped to it and screeched. "Put me down!" She exclaimed, hoping to draw attention of the adults before he suddenly took off.

Shiori, who had been the first to notice her sister's kidnapping, hissed angrily, her body boiling with adrenaline and rage. Without bothering to wait for her father—who she vaguely noticed was pulling out his sword, ready to take down Kouga—she took off after the kid._ How dare that low, weak-minded skinny wolf pup kidnap my sister! _She thought as she ran, following the boy's scent.

KKK

By the time mini-Kouga had slowed down to a stop at the entrance of a cave miles away from where her family was, Reoko had stopped screaming. She wouldn't have been able to get the breath to scream by the way he jostled her as he ran, but now that he'd stopped and was now calmly walking into the seemingly empty cave, Reoko managed to gasp out angrily, "Who are you?"

"The name's Ookami." He answered as he dropped her on the cold clammy ground, and when Reoko looked up into his face she saw an arrogant grin that resembled the one his father had been wearing.

Reoko had the sudden urge to slug it off.

"Why do you want me?" Reoko snarled, her eyes narrowing as her fists clenched at her sides.

The arrogant smile grew impossibly wide. "You're my new mate, and wolves mate for life, got it?"

Reoko blushed, everything she'd learned in health-ED suddenly coming back in clear clarity. "Yuck, I'm soooooo not ready for that! You don't even know who I am—more importantly, I don't even know who _you _are!" She yelled.

"Oh, yes I do; Your name is Reoko."

Reoko immediately grossed out. _Stalker! _Was all she thought before someone called her name, turning both her attention and Ookami's attention to the mouth of the cave.

"Reoko," Shiori stood there, her black hair tousled from running. "Get out of here, now!" Reoko, without thinking—probably because she was so caught up over Ookami—stood and did as she was told and left the cave.

Shiori watched her leave, waiting till she was safely past her and out of the cave before she whirled on the wolf boy. "You sick, wimpy wolf pup! You stay away from my sister!" Growled Shiori, her eyes narrowing.

Ookami threw back his head and laughed a sickening laugh that sent shivers up Shiori's spine. "You're going to have to kill me if you want to keep her safe," he challenged, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"You can count on it!" Shiori charged, her fist wound back to punch the boy in the jaw. Just as she was about to hit him, he dodged and she hit the wall.

Two things happened then—first, a biting pain shot up her arm as her fist collided with the stone, scraping off her skin on her knuckles.

Second, her attack caused the walls to start to collapse around her. Shiori bit her lip and turned to escape, but just as she did rocks fell into her path, trapping her in the corner.

"Ha! See ya, loser!" Was the last thing she heard before her vision was clouded with darkness as a boulder caught her leg.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**LOL. I'm so sorry I haven't updated on this one as much-I've just had a lot of inspiration for the other stories and i've been working on my own story. You know the deal. But here it is--sorry its short, but its a good cliffhanger. :D **

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Alice**


	7. Rescue

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha

Reoko had emerged from the cave and heard the crash of rocks behind her. "Shiori!" She exclaimed as she turned to look back into the cave. Reoko put on her game face and ran back into the cave, ready to take action. As she ran in, she saw, to her utmost horror, that the walls had collapsed around her little sister. _Shiori..._she thought as she stared. "No use standing around..."she muttered. She ran over to the collapsed wall and used the demon strength she had to try to move the collapsed wall away from Shiori's body.

Inside the collapsed wall of rocks, Shiori rubbed her head as it throbbed. The sudden movement made her gasp in pain. She pushed the boulder off of herself as fast as she could, trying to make the terrible sting stop. Pain shook her body, and it took a lot of strength to hold back a scream. She looked down and froze. Blood. Her blood. Terrible memories came flooding into her head, ones she'd rather forget. She absolutely despised the sight of her blood... Ever since that incident... Her body now shook with traumatizing fear. Panicked thoughts clouded her mind, such as the common; _I'm going to die_, which really never made Shiori fear, like most people.

Reoko stopped thrusting boulders aside as a faint, yet familiar, scent filled her nostrils. Her face became pale. It was Shiori's blood. It wasn't enough to kill her, but if Shiori saw it, which was a good chance, she'd panic. Nothing but the scent and sight of her own blood could cause her sister to freak out. The thought of losing Shiori through insanity made Reoko work faster.

"REOKO!" A familiar voice rang out from behind Reoko.

"Dad!" She yelled. Inuyasha ran to her side. He took one look at the collapsed boulders, and suddenly realized what his eldest daughter was doing.

"Where's Shiori? She's in there, isn't she?" He asked as he sniffed the air. His face paled as soon as he smelt Shiori's blood. "We're getting nowhere with this; we have to contact her from here."

The walls seemed to be closing in around Shiori. She began to hyperventilate as the smell of her own blood became stronger by the second.

Reoko nodded. "Shiori-chan?" She yelled. There wasn't an answer. Reoko listened and heard panicked breathing. "Oh shit,"Reoko muttered under her breath. "Shiori-chan?" She yelled again.

"R-Reoko-chan?" Shiori's feeble voice came from the rubble.

"Dad is going to get you out! Okay? Hang on!" She yelled to her terrified sister.

"Reoko, hurry up! I can't stand it in here for much longer!" Shiori cried out to her sister.

"Shiori! Don't look at it!" Reoko called out.

"But the smell!" She whined.

"Just... Hold on a little longer!" Reoko cried out, unable to think of a solution.

"Shiori? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah..." came her faint reply.

"I can get you out of there quick, but... it's dangerous." He really didn't want to use it, but he didn't want to lose his daughter. He barely knew her, but she was still family, even though he hadn't known of her existence for quite some time. Kagome would be a wreck if Shiori didn't make it.

"I'll take the chance!" came her distressed reply.

Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga. Reoko knew that this was something more dangerous than Shiori thought it would be. "You need to press your self against the wall, and cover your head with your arms."

From inside, Shiori painfully did as she was told.

"Shiori! Don't." Reoko started to plea.

"NO! Nothing's worse than what's going on in here!" Shiori argued.

_She has a point there... _thought Reoko.

Inuyasha lifted his sword above his head. "Brace yourself, Shiori!" He warned

"Just do it, NOW!" Shiori yelled.

Reoko squeezed her eyes together, shutting them.

"WIND SCAR!"

A flash erupted from Inuyasha's sword, filling the cave with light. Reoko had her eyes shut tight until the light faded. She opened her eyes, only to see the rocks had disintegrated into small pieces. Shiori was sitting there, pressed up against the wall. "Sh-shiori-chan?" She said, as a small tear came to her eye. Shiori looked up at her sister, who was now crying silently. Reoko ran to her sister and kneeled down, and took her into a tight hug. "I was so worried..."she whispered to her sister then added as she pulled away. "Next time, you aren't fighting alone; I'm going to help you. I don't want something like this happening again." Shiori nodded, but her eyes were wide. "C'mon Dad," Reoko wiped a tear from her now red and puffy eyes. "We need to get Shiori out of here."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled off his fire-rat robe, kneeling down and wrapping up Shiori's bleeding leg. Shiori whimpered at the blood. _Why is she so terrified of her own blood? _Inuyasha wondered to himself. He hugged Shiori and then picked her up. "Its okay, Shiori, it's over." He whispered to her.

Shiori nodded, but to her, Shiori's nightmares were still very much alive inside her, and only Reoko knew this, not her father, nor her mother, just Reoko. She kept the promise she made to her sister, all those years ago to never tell anyone.

Kagome ran toward Inuyasha as soon as she sensed his aura. "Inuyasha! What happened? We heard an explosion and…" Kagome let out a loud gasp, "What the heck happened to Shiori!"

Reoko explained to her mother what happened while Inuyasha set down the sleeping Shiori.

"I can't help feeling that Shiori was afraid of something... do you know something, Reoko?" Kagome asked.

Reoko's muscles tensed, but didn't let it show. "No." she answered. The look Inuyasha gave her told her he had smelled the lie.

Reoko looked away from her dad, stuffing her hands in her pockets, a look of regret on her face. _Shiori...this won't ever happen again. I promise you, I will protect you as your older sister..._she thought.

Kagome looked over at her eldest daughter, concerned about what she must be thinking and feeling.

"I'm going for a walk through the village." Reoko said suddenly and began to walk away.

"Be ca-"Kagome was interrupted.

"Save it mom. I'll be fine." Reoko looked over at her mom as she stopped. "I'm not a little kid anymore." With that, Reoko continued her walk on and into the village.

She trudged through the village, thinking about what happened, and the things she could have done to prevent it. She walked into Kaede's empty hut and slid down the wall and started to cry. _It was all my fault! I shouldn't of let Ookami take advantage of me! Now Shiori's hurt because she tried to save me… but why did she do it alone? _She thought miserably. She wiped her face as the tears slid down her cheeks and listened for her parent's footsteps. As soon as she heard them, she sat up some, trying to look as if nothing was wrong. They laid Shiori down next to her, and Kagome set to work on her leg. Reoko silently thanked the heavens that Shiori wasn't awake, or she'd be spazzing out again. She felt arms wrap around her.

"It wasn't your fault, Reoko, she wanted to protect you, but you both aren't ready for that yet." Her dad whispered.

Another tear slid down Reoko's cheek, and she made no effort to wipe it away. "I don't want something like this happening again, but I know there will be a situation where Shiori will get hurt. I want to be fighting along side of her, I don't want to feel helpless." Reoko whispered back to her father so only he could hear.

Inuyasha only continued to hug his daughter; unsure of what words would console her.

Later that night, around midnight, Reoko stood watch over Shiori. She started to get a little annoyed that Shiori would roll all over the place. Shiori was one sound sleeper. Shiori had now rolled onto Reoko's lap, which was kind of starting to make Reoko's legs feel numb. _Why didn't Dad push me to tell him Shiori's secret? _Reoko wondered. He had smelt her lies, and he had figured something else was happening between his two daughters back in the cave.

"What's wrong with you?" a recognizable voice asked. Reoko looked down into a pair of gold eyes.

"You are NEVER, EVER going to fight without me! Got it?" Reoko demanded.

"Feh! You won't always be there. I need to learn to fight on my own, too." Shiori took on the little sister type demeanor of 'I don't need big sister to help me anymore!'

"What do you mean?" Reoko asked her stubborn little sister.

"I just have the feeling in the pit of my stomach." growled Shiori as she rolled off Reoko's leg.

Reoko shook her head. Sometimes her sister didn't make any sense.

In the morning Reoko was sleeping quietly in a tree outside of Kaede's village.

She had been watching over Shiori all night, which wasn't easy to do if it was Shiori you were talking about.

Shiori was already running around with Kyo, since all that was left was a couple scrapes and bruises. "Kyo! Stop harassing her!" A young female voice reached Reoko's ears, causing her to wake up.

She jumped up from where she was sleeping, and ran down towards the river. She wasn't going to miss Kyo being slapped if he was being a pervert again. It always kind of made her giggle. Reoko stood at the top of the hill and saw that down by the river, Shiori, Kyo, and young girl who had short brown hair, parted bangs, and brown eyes ran around the trees. She seemed to be Reoko's age.

"Sakura it's okay, I'm fine." Shiori said in her usual annoyed tone.

Reoko, curious to whom this girl was, ran down to join. "Hey Shiori, who's this?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, this is Sango and Miroku's second oldest child, Sakura."

"Oh?" Reoko questioned then smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Hajimemashite Sakura! I am Reoko. It's very nice to meet you." Reoko did a quick and friendly bow at the waist and straightened up.

Shiori sighed. "You are way too formal Onee-chan," she said as she shook her head. "Hey! Let's play soccer!" She

Reoko rolled her eyes. Shiori was one of the best sports girls at their school. She was captain of every female junior varsity sport.

"Count me out. I'm feeling too lazy." Reoko said as she turned to walk away. "Pleaseeeee Onee-chan!" Shiori begged. Reoko turned, and saw Sakura and Kyo looked very confused.

"Shiori, they don't know what soccer is anyways. This is Sengoku Jidai!" Reoko exclaimed a little annoyed at how dense Shiori could be. Reoko then added "We also don't have a soccer ball with us at the moment. Baka-ga."

Reoko was also good at sports in her school as well. She was Captain for all the Varsity Teams. "I'm leaving and that's final." Reoko replied, turning away.

Shiori then snickered. "I bet I could beat you at a game anyways." Shiori challenged.

Reoko, seeing as how competitive she was, stopped dead in her tracks. She smiled and turned. "You're on."

Inuyasha, curious as to where his daughters were, went to find out if Shiori and Reoko were okay. He stepped up the hill that over looked the field, which where he guessed they would be, seeing as that's where their scent was coming from. As soon as he got there, he saw them playing what Souta had called, 'soccer'. He watched amusingly as Kyo tried to kick the ball hard in his monk kimono. Sakura, who was a demon slayer, was in her slaying outfit. Kyo passed Shiori the ball, who dribbled it skillfully down the field. Reoko tried to get it away from her, but Shiori kicked it HARD into the net.

"Ha! Score! Kyo and me win! 25 to nothing!" Shiori yelled. Reoko sighed and shook her head. Kyo and Shiori high fived. Shiori looked up the hill. "Dad! Come play me! Please?" She called.

Inuyasha smiled "Oh, you've asked for it," Inuyasha said as he ran down the hill, adrenaline pumping into him.

"Take my spot, Dad. That's enough sports for me today. I need to save my energy for basketball practice tomorrow, and for the big game of the season as well." Reoko told her dad as she stretched her arms and left the field.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "The Varsity Championship games aren't until next week Saturday, Onee-chan!" She yelled to Reoko, trying to coax her to come back and play

"So? I can't afford getting injured at a time like this. Practice is vital right now!" Reoko yelled back.

"You heal in less then a day." Shiori muttered as she got ready to kick the ball. "You ready to get beaten dad?" She grinned at her father.

"Keh! Let's get this started!" And so the game was on.

Reoko thought, _Shiori is taking her gloating WAY too far; she'll never beat Dad with his strength. _

Poor Reoko was wrong, Shiori easily beat him. Her Dad made her play twenty times before dusk, and Shiori won every single game.

"Ok you two, I think Shiori proved her point that Inuyasha can't win everything." Kagome laughed as she dragged Inuyasha inside. She had been watching the past few games from the hilltop, laughing as her husband threw hissy fits every time he lost. Shiori laughed at her father's childish antics.

"But I can beat my own daughter, I can!" Inuyasha whined as his family walked into the hut.

"Sunday?" Reoko asked as she leaned back against the hut wall, closing her eyes. Had that much time really passed? She had just counted the days in her head.

Kagome nodded, not really paying attention. "Yes, today is Sunday."

"We've got to go school tomorrow, shouldn't we be heading back?" Reoko asked with nonchalance, trying not to make her mom feel unobservant.

Kagome gasped. "I totally forgot all about school!" She exclaimed.

Reoko smiled slightly and stood. "I'm going to head back, I've got some homework that needs to be finished, some studying to do, and basketball practice to rest for tomorrow."

"And I will finally get my driver's license!" Shiori said proudly.

"You mean those dangerous moving 'demons' that you people drive?" Inuyasha growled.

"It's only dangerous if Shiori is on the road." Reoko teased her sister with a chuckle.

"You're so not going to drive that... that... 'Thing'!" Inuyasha jumped up, trying to instill some parenting into his daughter.

Reoko laughed at him. "Dad I was kidding, Shiori only does bad when Uncle Souta is in the car with her." Reoko giggled.

FLASHBACK:

"LEFT, LEFT, LEFT! NO! RIGHT! GO RIGHT!" Souta screamed as he gripped the door and his own seat.

"I'M FINE, DANGIT!" Shiori screamed as they crashed right into the shrine store.

END FLASHBACK:

"Inuyasha, we have to go back to our time." Kagome said as she packed her things.

"I'm going with you then." he replied stubbornly.

Before Kagome could say fine, Inuyasha was bombarded with hugs from his daughters.

"Yay! Dads coming to the present! Squealed Reoko.

"And before we go, Shiori needs to see something." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who winked back at her.

Inuyasha grabbed Shiori's wrist. There was a small gold charm bracelet that had been on her wrist since she was little.

"Dad, that's never come off..." Shiori stated.

Inuyasha pulled it off, contrary to her contradiction.

Shiori was startled by the sound of Reoko's gasp. "What? It just came off." she told her sister, looking down at her wrist. Maybe the large white spot around her wrist was what surprised her sister…stupid tan line…

Kagome laughed at her daughter's oblivious nature while she handed Shiori a small mirror.

Shiori peered into it, and turned pale. Instead of the normal ears she always had, she had black dog-ears with silver tips.

Reoko stared at her sisters ears and she suddenly screeched, "That's so freaking awesome Shiori-chan!"

Shiori looked back at her sister. "R-r-really? You think so Onee-chan?"

Reoko grinned and gave her sister a thumbs up. "Yup, but you really should wear your bracelet in school." Reoko sweat dropped, then added, "People will think you're a bit odd..." Reoko knew what it felt like to be asked about her ears. Reoko's ears were like Sesshoumaru-sama's ears. They were pointed like an elf's, causing people to ask her where she came from. She fingered her ears, smiling slightly. She looked up at Shiori's ears, feeling the sudden urge to tweak them... _Must resist... nooooooooo! _Reoko couldn't stop herself from reaching up and twitching them.

Shiori gave her sister an odd look and pushed her hands away. "What are you doing?" asked Shiori as she flattened her ears.

"Sorry, I just always wanted to twitch Dad's ears, but he won't let me... he says that I do it wrong." Reoko laughed at the way Shiori could look soooo cute with her ears down. _She just may be able to get the things she wants from me with that face_. Reoko thought.

"Yeah well, figure out the right way, and then you can. Besides, it does feel weird."

"Ok, we're ready." Kagome handed her kids their bags, full of all their crap. She reached up to Shiori's ears and stroked them lightly. Shiori made a purring sound.

"Ha! I didn't know you purred, Shiori-chan!" Reoko laughed at the newfound sound her sister made.

"Dogs don't purr! They just make funny noises when their ears are stroked the right way." growled Inuyasha, coming to his daughter's defense. He remembered when Kagome had laughed at him when he first made that sound.

Kagome stopped rubbing Shiori's ears. Shiori, who had her eyes closed, noticed it, and her ears twitched a couple times.

"Eeeeeeekkkkkkkkk! Kawaii!" Reoko squealed. It was just too cute.

Shiori opened her eyes, and lifted her eyebrows at the much unneeded outburst.

"Sorry." mumbled Reoko.

Later on that night, around 8 pm

"Pleaseeeeeeee Mom!" Reoko begged her mother, giving her a classic puppy dog eyes and a cute pout.

Kagome looked away and sighed. Not this again.

"I've got my drivers license! You were there when I took the test! You know I passed with flying colors! Please let me drive to school for once." Reoko was down on her knees, her hands clasped together.

"Fine! Just as long as Shiori is with you." Kagome replied, annoyed by the begging.

Shiori, who had been eating ramen with her Dad, slammed it down, threw her hands in the air and yelled, "I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME! I SWEAR! IT WAS ALL REOKO'S IDEA! KILL HER, NOT ME!" She obviously hadn't been paying attention.

Reoko glared at her sister then said, "Yeah , you're coming with me in my car to school." Her sister was sooo oblivious all the time.

Shiori sighed. "You wasted my time for that?" she asked. "I could've been on my next ramen cup!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Inuyasha said, his mouth still full of ramen.

Reoko laughed at them. They were so alike, maybe in more ways than they thought.

Around Bedtime

Shiori opened the door to her room.

Reoko stood at her doorway, which was across the hall. "Goodnight Shiori." she called.

Shiori turned and ran to her, and gave her a big hug. She was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Reoko whispered, concerned.

"I... I was scared... I thought I was going to die in there, I really thought that, it wasn't just panic." she whispered.

Reoko knew she was talking about the cave incident.

"Is it okay to tell someone you're scared?" Shiori asked her sister as she buried her face into her shoulder.

Reoko didn't need her nose to tell that Shiori was crying, since her shirt was getting wet from it. She smiled and hugged her sister back. "It's perfectly fine to tell someone you're scared, there isn't anything wrong with it." Shiori looked up at her sister. "Next time, we will both fight together." Shiori looked down at the floor. Reoko pulled away from her sister. "Now, off to bed with you. You are going to have to get up early tomorrow morning. I've got basketball practice in the morning at 7, so we need to leave at 6:30. I can't afford to be late." Reoko told her little sister.

Shiori wiped a tear from her face. "Okie onee-chan." she said. With that, they both headed off to bed.

6 AM the next morning.

It was 6:00 am and Reoko was knocking loudly on Shiori's door. "Shiori! Time to get up and get ready! I've got to be at practice in an hour!" Reoko exclaimed.

No answer. "Shiori?" Reoko opened the door to find she wasn't there. "Oh, crap, not again!" she whispered. Every time Shiori was too upset, she'd run off for a day or two.

Reoko ran to her mom's room, barging in without knocking. "Mom! She's runoff again!" she yelled, not bothering with whispering.

"Not again!" Kagome grumbled in a sleepy stupor, trying to sit up.

Inuyasha immediately jumped up and grabbed Reoko's hand. "Go back to sleep Kagome, we'll find her." He called over his shoulder. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There, on the table, sat Shiori already in her school uniform and her bag next to her. Empty ramen cups were laying around her in a messy fashion. She was drinking hot cocoa while reading a manga.

"SHIORI!" Yelled Inuyasha and Reoko in unison.

She looked at them with innocent eyes and her ears twitched. "What?"

Reoko sighed. "You sure are up earlier than usual, seeing as I have to wake you up every morning." Reoko said as she walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk.

"Well, you said we had to be up early..."Shiori mumbled.

Reoko made herself a quick breakfast, and sat down at the table, eating it as quickly as she could.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to bed." He mumbled as he ran back upstairs.

Reoko finished her breakfast, grabbed her backpack. She grabbed Shiori's wrist, putting her charm bracelet on her, and then tugged her little sister out to her red convertible.

Shiori jumped into the car, her earphones blasting to her music. Reoko sighed and drove down the street. "Some company you are..." She mumbled.

Ah it is good to see you again fellow readers! It is I, Alice! I deeply appologize for the super long wait, but on the brighter side...I have finished yet another novel! This one took me four years to write, since it's set in Medieval Ireland, so it took alot of research. But chapter 8 is already being worked on and will soon be published, I promise my fellow fanfic peeps!

Love always,

Alice and Edward


	8. The Return of a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha! **

**Homeroom: 8:20 am**

Shiori sat down next to her best friend, Sora, who played the drums in her band. Shiori was the lead singer, not to mention the lead guitarist. Reoko always wanted a band. She was a REALLY good singer, but she, nor any of her friends, knew how to play an instrument. She always came to rehearsals and knew EVERY SINGLE SONG by heart. She could probably do it in her sleep, but that creeped Shiori out, so she didn't assume anything.

"Class, attention! Since your last homeroom teacher quit due to certain incidents..." The principal glared right at Shiori, who put up her hands innocently and smiled. "You will have a new teacher today, and I promise a little Miss 'Someone' won't mess up." The whole class snickered and looked at Shiori, who smirked cockily. "I am proud to introduce...Mr. Kijin!" Shiori froze at the name and stopped smiling as a tall man with long black hair, black eyes, and pallid skin walked into the room.

He looked over at Shiori with his menacing black eyes. "Why, Shiori-chan! What a coincidence to meet you again! It's been a while." His laughter filled the room with a feeling of wickedness.

Shiori's memories, the very same ones she saw in the cave, flashed into her mind. _N...no...Why can't I escape him? _She thought.

Reoko was in first period, her athletics class. She was panting as her and her teammates dribbled the ball up a down the court. They had split into two teams so they could practice.

Reoko had the ball, and she ran down the court, her mind going through a strategic process on where and when she should shoot the ball. Reoko suddenly shot the ball through the air, watching it sail, and then land straight through the hoop. Nothing but net. "Score!" she exclaimed as her other teammates rolled their eyes at her happy-go-lucky attitude, smiling nonetheless.

Without any notice, Reoko froze. She sniffed the air, but all she could smell was sweat. Danger was what she had just sensed. _Shiori-chan! _She suddenly thought.

"Hey Reoko-chan, what's the matter?" called out her best friend, Kiomi. Kiomi was the 2nd most athletic, next to Reoko that was. Kiomi had cute brown eyes, a small button nose, and raven black hair that went down to her shoulders. Kiomi was in the Madrigal Choir with Reoko-chan, but she was an alto, not a soprano.

Reoko smiled at her. "Heh, nothing's wrong." she lied, feeling a little awkward about how to explain she sensed danger. There wasn't a proper way to describe.

"Alright! We don't need you getting sick or injured before the Tournament!" Kiomi replied with a grin.

"Water break girls!" their coach called out.

_ Perfect! I can go check on Shiori..._Reoko thought as the girls exited the gym.

Reoko quickly grabbed a hallway pass that was on the bench and ran down the hall towards Shiori's homeroom class. _Please, dear god, let my sense of danger be wrong!_ Reoko prayed.

Reoko made it to Shiori's homeroom, no sweat. She peered inside the room, looking around for her sister. She found her, but something wasn't quite right. She wasn't mocking the teacher, like usual, or putting tacks on the teacher's chair; she was stock-still. Her eyes showed the word 'fear' all over them. _I haven't seen Shiori this scared since..._ Reoko thought. The door opened abruptly and Reoko fell inside.

"Well, if it isn't Shiori's older sister, Reoko-chan!" Laughed the cruel voice.

Reoko looked up... "You... what are you doing here?" She asked venom in her voice as she recognized the man.

"Shiori needs discipline since she's gotten every other teacher to quit. Do you always check on her?" He asked.

Reoko looked at Shiori, who hadn't even noticed she was there. She glared at the teacher and whispered, "I'm watching you, and I swear, if you hurt her again, I WILL kill you." She didn't care if he was a teacher and he had the authority to get her kicked out of school. Shiori was her little sister, damn it!

"Is that a threat?" Kijin whispered, his voice dripping with a playful danger.

Reoko stood up at her full height of 5'7, making sure to stand straight up with her shoulders straight. "Consider it a warning..." Reoko's voice was laced with poison, her violet blue eyes dancing with hatred.

"I would get back to class young lady; it's inappropriate for you to be walking around in your gym uniform." The teacher's eyes narrowed.

Reoko turned to leave but she looked back at Shiori, and her heart felt a pang of sadness. _Hang in there Shiori-chan..._She thought, and then walked back to the gym.

Clang! Shiori's katana knocked her opponent's katana from her grasp. The tip of Shiori's katana went to her opponent's throat. "Very good, Higurashi! Very impressive!" Applauded the teacher. It was Shiori's last period before after school soccer practice.

Reoko, who had this period off, watched her sister from the bleachers. She kept a close eye on her to make sure Mr. Kijin didn't have a chance of getting to her. _Ever since then, Shiori's fears of her own blood have been because of HIM. _Reoko thought bitterly._ If we had told Mom, he would have gone to prison for what he did, and Shiori would have nothing to fear_. Reoko thought with regret as she watched her sister defeat another opponent. Class ended, and Shiori sat down next to her sister, who gave her the 'I'm worried for you' look.

Shiori turned to her. "Why have you been checking on me?" Asked Shiori. "What? He's here, and I don't want him to get to you." Reoko answered, confused at the sudden out burst.

"Keh! I'm 16 now, and I know how to defend myself. Just, go home and I'll ride my skateboard home." Shiori stood in defiance, the rebellious 'I can take care of myself" attitude taking over her demeanor.

"You brought your skateboard to school?" Reoko asked. How? She'd driven her little sister here…guess she'd snuck it her backpack.

"Yes." Shiori answered curtly.

Reoko walked out of the school towards the parking lot, sighing. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder and she screeched. She heard a bunch of guys laughing and she turned to see some of her guy friends.

The whole gang had surprised her; Sachi, Yomiru, Takezo, and Tero.

"Reoko-chan! Have you forgotten that today we study at your house?" Sachi smiled happily, his emerald eyes sinking into her own blue-violets. He ran a hand through his silk like black hair.

Reoko's eyes got wide. "Oh shitaki! I totally forgot!" She exclaimed with worry, as she remembered her Dad. Oh god, he would embarrass her for sure! How was she going to get pas t him?

Yomiru looked a little shocked. The expression matched his cute face. "Reoko-chan you usually never forget!" He exclaimed, his brown eyes expressing concern. The wind was blowing his brown hair all in his face. He sputtered as he

"Yeah!" They all piped in. Reoko turned red with embarrassment.

"Well, it elapsed from my mind." She muttered. Her father would imminently be interrogating each and every boy. He would sniff at Takezo's black hair, earning him the unappreciative and weirded out glance from Takezo's brown eyes.

"Come on, we know you drove the car, so you're driving us!" The boys all exclaimed gleefully.

"Heh...yeah..."she smiled and led them to the car.

Reoko parked in the driveway and took a deep breath in. "You guys stay here. I'll be right back; I've got to-err-clean up my living room before we can study." She told them, trying to buy time. They nodded as she got out and ran up to her house.

She burst in and yelled. "Mom! I totally forgot that it's study group day here at our house!" Reoko yelled as she slammed the door behind her in a panic.

"Oh, I know, darling, I set up the living room for you, and your father is wearing a hat on, so, you're good to go." Kagome laughed as she cleaned the dishes. She was a prepared Mother.

"Thanks mom!" She yelled as she ran out the door. She motioned for the boys to come up. _'Please let nothing go wrong. _She prayed silently, over and over again in her head.

Shiori waved goodbye to Sora, and ran down to her locker. _9:35:47 _She thought as she turned the dial to the correct numbers. She thrust open the locker and grabbed her bag and skateboard. She looked around. _Great, no one's here! _She thought happily. She dropped her skateboard on the ground, got on, and pushed off. She skidded down the hallway, going at a high speed.

Without warning, Mr. Kijin appeared out of thin air.

Shiori gasped and fell off the skateboard. The skateboard stopped at Mr. Kijin's feet. He picked it up and walked over to her, offering it back to her. "You need to be more careful, Shiori-chan, someone could get hurt." He growled.

Shiori nodded and reached up to take the skateboard from him, but he dropped the board, grabbing Shiori's wrists and ripping back the sleeves. "The present I gave you all those years ago, there's not even a scar on one wrist!" He exclaimed angrily as he examined her wrists.

"Get your vile hands off of me, you monster!" Spat Shiori as she ripped her wrist away. "All you are is a squeak pig, nothing more than dust." She growled.

Smack!

Shiori's hand went to her cheek, small drops of blood left in her mouth.

"You need to learn who the boss is! If you were a normal child, then you would still have the scars on your wrists." He growled

Reoko led the boys into the living room with a small smile on her face. She was still nervous. She bet her dad would come in anytime soon, questioning all of them with weird things.

"Wow you cleaned up fast Reoko-chan!" Sachi exclaimed as he took a seat on the couch, setting his books and other things by the coffee table.

"Yep, you did." Takezo piped as he took a seat next to Sachi.

Yomiru grinned and sat below Takezo and Sachi, placing his feet under the coffee table.

Reoko smiled slightly and plopped down next to Sachi; Tero sat next to her.

"So, Reoko-chan, you ready for the big tournament next week for basketball?" Sachi asked her as he lightly poked her stomach, causing her to jump because of her extreme ticklishness.

"Oh, I think so." She said as they got out their math homework. Each of them had almost every class together except for 1, which was their athletic class. They took one look at the work. The only one who attempted to do it was Reoko.

"I don't understand any of this..."Takezo sighed, giving up easily.

Reoko sighed and put her pencil and homework onto the coffee table, giving into peer pressure. "Neither do I..." She lied.

"Let's do homework later...I can't concentrate right after school." Sachi chipped in. Everyone else just nodded. "So," Sachi started, "Reoko-chan, do you like anybody at school?" He put his arm around Reoko's shoulder.

Reoko sighed, thinking 'Oh God.'. They, as in Sachi only, asked her this question every time they came over. Tero looked over at Sachi, a hint of malice in his eyes.

"No Sachi-kun." She replied, giving him the same answer everytime.

BANG!

Everyone turned to look at Shiori as she dragged inside. "I'm home..." She said in a quiet tone.

Tero looked at Reoko and whispered, "I think some things up with your sister. Maybe you should go check on her to make sure she's okay."

Reoko nodded and ran upstairs after her sister.

Tero turned to Sachi and cracked his knuckles. "So, what were you saying earlier?" Tero asked dangerously, as Sachi sweat dropped.

"Shiori-chan? Are you okay?" Asked Reoko as she opened Shiori's door. Shiori sat on the bed, playing her guitar. Reoko trudged through the battlefield of a room and sat on the bed. "What happened? You smell like you've bled some." Reoko whispered.

Shiori tensed at the word 'blood'. "It's... It's nothing." Shiori turned away as she started to play one of her depressing songs. This one was about a girl who was abused by her parents and friends. She then runs away and falls in love. So Reoko assumed the girl had a happy ending, like in the fairy tales.

"Reoko, are you going to go to 'The Coyote? My band is performing there tonight. Will you come to the club?" Shiori asked her, changing the subject.

"Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Reoko replied with a smile. "I know you guys will be great." Shiori sighed slightly. Reoko stood and made her way to the door. "Remember Shiori-chan, you can tell me anything." She said then walked back down the stairs.

_ I can't get you involved, Reoko; he'll come after you, too. I won't lose you to him. _Shiori thought, as she got ready for the party.

Shiori ran down the stairs wearing a black spaghetti tank top, with low-rise blue jeans with dangling chain belts jingling against her guitar case. As soon as she to the bottom of the stairs, she gasped at what her sister wore. "You have to change, now." She whispered.

Reoko looked at her clothes. "What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you've NEVER been to one of these dances... Change, now!" Shiori said, a little louder. Reoko sighed and went upstairs to change. She came down wearing a red rhinestone spaghetti strap tank, with blue shorts.

Truth was, Reoko usually went to other dance clubs with Sachi and them. They usually got in easily, seeing as they were used to sneaking in. "I'm driving, mkay?" She told, more than asked, her baby sister as she jangled the keys in her hand. "Oh yeah! Is it okay if we take the Suburban? I was going to pick up Sachi and the others." Reoko smiled.

"As long as you park a block away, then yeah, I guess." Shiori shrugged. She didn't want to be seen showing up in a family car.

Inuyasha ran down the stairs and almost dropped dead at what his two little girls were wearing. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? YOU CAN'T GO OUTSIDE IN THAT!" He yelled.

Kagome, hearing the string of cuss words, ran into the room. "Inuyasha, sit!" She yelled.

Shiori and Reoko looked at their father strewn out on the floor. "Man, Shiori should wear one of those necklaces so I could 'sit' her if she went to battle alone." Reoko whistled as she shook her head slowly.

"You still don't trust me yet?" Shiori growled.

"Yeah, I just want to keep you safe." Reoko laughed at the dumbfounded look on her sister's face.

"Let's just go." Shiori sighed irritably.

Shiori jumped down from the stage after setting up her black electric guitar with two battling blue dragons imprinted on it. Shiori's all time favorite, even Reoko hadn't touched it.

Shiori sighed at the dancing teens that moved to the beat. "These people need entertainment, huh, Sora?" Shiori glanced over at her best friend.

"Let's show them how to dance." Sora said as she and Shiori moved and swung their hips to the beat. Everyone stared.

_ What is she doing? She is going get men all over her! _Reoko thought horrified.

Sachi put his arm around Reoko, as he had earlier that day when they were so called 'studying'. Tero gave him another glare, but he didn't make it noticeable.

Reoko rolled her eyes and muttered something quietly under her breath. "So, Reoko-chan," Sachi started, "you love to sing, don't you?" He asked.

"Duh, you are in my choir class with me and you are part of the madrigal's with me too, Baka." Reoko smiled slightly.

"Well, why don't YOU have a band like Shiori-chan?" Sachi asked with a large grin.

"Baka, I don't know anyone who plays the drums, guitar, or bass guitar." She explained.

"Oh, okay." Sachi said patting Reoko on the head.

"C'mon, quit pestering her Sachi-kun. I sure she doesn't like to be interrogated." Yomiru told him.

"Now, now, I asked my question so I'm done with being annoying." Sachi said, but he didn't take his arm from around Reoko's shoulder.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks. Coke for everyone right?" Takezo asked as they all nodded.

The DJ stopped playing the music and announced Shiori's band. Shiori nodded to her band members as she picked up her guitar. Shiori gave them three counts and they started to play the opening cords. Shiori started to sing. Her voice, like Reoko's was clear and never went off key. Reoko tried to remember the song, but realized that it was a new one.

The song talked about how she was afraid in life and how it was because of an early abusive childhood and that she was going to fight for freedom of his curse that he's placed upon her. Reoko now knew something was up, and she made the commitment to talk to Shiori about it. The song ended and Shiori stepped off stage with her guitar. People crowded around her. One man that Reoko knew from school asked Shiori to sign his arm. She smiled and blushed as she did so. The boy asked her something and Shiori shook her head no. Reoko pushed through the crowd and got to Shiori who was still signing autographs. "What was that about?" She asked Shiori.

"Oh, just some obsessed freak that wanted to go out with me. I turned him down." she replied.

A hand touched Reoko's shoulder. She turned to face Tero. "Dance with me?" He asked.

Reoko blushed slightly, and looked back at Shiori. Shiori giggled slightly, and nodded, telling Reoko to go ahead.

"Well, do you want to or not?" Tero asked again, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Reoko turned back to him. "Um...sure." She replied as he took her hand to lead her to a less crowded part of the dance floor. A slow song came on and Reoko blushed intensely. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her small waist.

Sachi, Takezo, and Yomiru were sitting at a table, watching Reoko and Tero-kun. "I thought you were going to ask her to dance Sachi?" Takezo asked him.

"Keh, I am. I'm waiting for the right moment." Sachi replied, taking a sip of his coke.

"It seems to me that Tero-kun grabbed that moment before you did." Yomiru pointed out.

"We've still got some more time, more moments will come." Sachi said.

Shiori watched her sister dance with Tero. If anyone interfered with her sister's dance, then Shiori would rip them apart. Ok, so Shiori always made fun of Reoko for liking him, though she never actually admitted that to Shiori. Shiori could tell what was on her sister's mind...usually. Truth was, Shiori actually hoped Reoko would choose him for a mate in the future. He wasn't some jerk who took advantage of women. He understood how to treat Reoko, and as long as he didn't hurt Reoko in anyway, she wouldn't kill him.

_ I wonder if it's the same for Reoko when I'm with Kyo... _Shiori gasped and slapped her head slightly. _What am I thinking? Kyo is a pervert! How could I ever love someone like that! ...Oh, crap! I'm blushing!_' Shiori thought horrified. _Maybe I just don't know... Reoko says I need someone, but I'm not sure how to act... I've never really hung with men_. Shiori thought a bit more calmed.

"Shiori? You're making faces at yourself again." Reoko said after the dance was over.

"Well, I like making faces at myself, gosh!" Shiori yelled.

Reoko looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay. Well, let's hang out for another 30 minutes or more and then head on home. I've got to rest up for basketball practice tomorrow." Reoko told Shiori.

Shiori nodded. "Okay onee-chan." Shiori replied.

"Reoko-chan!" Sachi yelled from the table he and the others were sitting. "Meet me at the car in 30 minutes!" Reoko exclaimed as she ran over to the table.

"Reoko do you...?" Sachi asked as Reoko reached the table.

Reoko looked at him strangely. "Do I what?" She asked.

"Do you have...? Feelings for... Tero?" He asked again.

Reoko went pale. "Why do you want to know?" She asked again.

"Because... I... I thought by the way you were looking at him... That you liked him more than just a friend, that's all." He whispered.

"Well, it's not really your business if like him like that or not, you'll have to decide if I do or not. See ya." Reoko left and ran out to her car.

"He likes you more than just a friend, stay clear of him." Shiori said, her eyes closed as if she was thinking deeply. Reoko said nothing as she opened the car doors and jumped in.


	9. The fight

They drove the car in silence towards their house, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. "Why do you hang out with him?" Shiori finally asked, half trying to make conversation, half meaning it.

"With who, Tero?" Reoko asked, bewildered by her sister's question.

"Sachi stupid; Tero's cool." Shiori snapped.

Reoko, irked by her sister's pestering, replied coldly, "That's none of your business."

Shiori tensed, sensing the change in her sister's attitude. "I'm just saying; I don't like him. He…he creeps me out. The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you…it's so possessive, like he thinks you're already his girlfriend for life."

"Your opinion is noted." Reoko bit back, a little too harshly than she meant it to sound. But nevertheless Shiori flinched and Reoko softened a little. "I'm sorry Shiori, I know you've had a rough and eventful day; are you sure that you don't need any help around Mr. Kijin?"

Shiori tensed even more, remembering her resolve to keep Reoko out of this; she couldn't have Mr. Kijin going after her sister, too. "No, I'm fine." When Reoko threw her a skeptical look, she insisted, "Seriously I'll be fine, now would you drop it?"

"No, I won't drop it!" Reoko replied, "He attacked you the last time he was around, don't you remember that?"

"Of course I remember stupid!" Shiori snapped, "I remember it every time I bleed, every time I look at my wrists! Thank goodness for my demon blood or I'd still have those scars as a physical reminder of what he did to me!" She wasn't about to tell Reoko that it was because of that very reason that Mr. Kijin was suspicious of her and was investigating her a little too closely. Reoko would never let it go, and Mr. Kijin would start investigating Reoko too.

"Maybe we should tell someone Shiori…"

"And who would believe us? As I said, there isn't a scar there so there's no proof except the word of two teenage girls! Hardly reputable."

"Mom and dad would believe us." Reoko reminded her quietly.

"Dad would kill Mr. Kijin and we'd never be able to bring him back to the present because to the authorities he'd be a murderer." Shiori shot back, making Reoko wince; she was right. Dad would kill him.

"Maybe mom then…"

"Mom would tell dad. Either way, the odds don't look good for us."

Reoko pulled the car over to the curb next to the shrine, slamming the car into park and turning it off before whirling around to face Shiori. "I'm just trying to help; you can stop acting like some stupid teenage brat! You know as well as I do that you can't do this alone…"

"News flash Reoko, Mr. Kijin isn't some demon…I mean yeah, he acts like one, but he doesn't have the strength of one. He isn't wolf boy and I doubt that, now that I know I have demonic power, he could take me on…"

"That's what you're saying now Shiori, stop being an idiot! I told you that we need to work together…"

"What if I don't want to work together?" Shiori shouted the words before she could think about them; she hadn't even known she was thinking it, but now that they were out there was no way to take them back. The damage had been done. Reoko's expression became pained, like Shiori had stabbed her in the heart. Betrayal was clearly felt there, and though Shiori didn't want to make her feel that way, she realized that if this was how she could get her to stay out of this fight, so be it.

"Is that how you really feel?" Reoko asked hollowly, and Shiori could see that she was still trying to give her an out, a way to fix all of this.

But she didn't take it.

"Yeah, I do." Shiori replied, turning to look out the window at the darkened stairway to the shrine.

Silence.

"Fine, do it your way Shiori," Reoko's voice, now filled with a venom Shiori didn't even know existed, was hard and pounded into Shiori's brain. "Don't come crying to me when you're in trouble, because from now on we fight our own battles, with no interference from the other."

Shiori nodded. "Good, that's what I've wanted this entire time."

"Good; you always get what you want Shiori, that's clearly never changed."

"And you always like to have the last say in everything," Shiori snapped back half heartedly as she opened the door and climbed out.

Just as the door shut, Shiori couldn't help but smile a humorless smile as the door cut off Reoko's shout of, "I do not!"

7:00 am Basketball practice

Reoko was in the gym, running her laps like the rest of the girls, silently fuming over the previous night's argument. She and Shiori hadn't spoken a word since then, nor would they even talk about it to their mom when she asked what was wrong. _If Shiori wants to be a stubborn dog, then fine by me!_ Reoko thought angrily as she ran faster. Kiomi ran up behind her, panting. "Reoko-chan, what's wrong? You seem so tense today." her best friend asked her.

"I got into an argument with Shiori-chan last night." Reoko replied shortly as she started on her 5th lap around the gym with Kiomi. Reoko guessed her demon strength was keeping her going, because unlike Kiomi who was sweating like a pig, Reoko had hardly broke a sweat.

"Oh...you guys always argue. What makes this time different?" Kiomi asked, concerned.

Reoko blew out a sigh. She couldn't exactly explain that they were fighting because Shiori was too stupid and stubborn to let Reoko help her take down Mr. Kijin. She'd probably be deemed as crazy. "It's just different." She said instead. Kiomi nodded, knowing not to ask anything else.

Shiori kicked the ball hard down the field. The ball sped straight into the net. "Good job, Shiori! Keep it up!" The coach yelled. It was after school, and Shiori was in a bad mood. Mr. Kijin wouldn't stop calling her out in class to answer questions she knew nothing about and when she tried to remind him that he was her homeroom teacher, not her actual teacher, he gave her a week's detention.

Which just added to the fun-filled week this had been so far.

Sora ran up to her. "What's wrong? You always do way better than usual when you're pissed." Sora told her.

Shiori shot her a death glare. "Get... Me... a...soda...cold...now." Every word Shiori said was dripping with venom. Sora gulped and did as she was told. Shiori watched her go and blew out a long, tired sigh. This week couldn't get any worse.

Shiori rode her skateboard down the hallways. She didn't ride to school with Reoko. In fact, now that she thought about it, she just wanted to go to the Ferris wheel and think. She suddenly bumped into someone and she fell off, not noticing the bracelet slipping from her wrist.

"So... I was correct? You're a half-breed!" The voice, horribly familiar, made Shiori freeze, and then slowly look up into Mr. Kijin's face. He laughed an evil look in his eyes, a look she'd seen before.

She was in such big trouble.

Reoko felt the danger Shiori was in but she didn't go running to help. Reoko slammed her locker and walked down the hallways. _She doesn't need me, so I don't need her. _Reoko thought bitterly as she walked outside, getting into the car and driving home as quickly as possible.

When she got home she walked inside and yelled "I'm home!" Kagome came in from the kitchen as Reoko plopped down on the couch.

"Where's Shiori-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Psh, who cares." Reoko replied as she took out her math homework. She paused, looking down at it incredulously. She must be upset if she was resorting to doing her math homework first.

"Reoko, where is your sister?" Kagome asked again in a warning tone.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Reoko exclaimed, annoyed.

"Reoko Aleighna Higurashi!" Kagome exclaimed in that motherly tone of voice.

"Look, stop nagging me! She'll probably be home within the hour; we didn't ride to school with one another today, so she'll be here by tonight." Reoko snapped as she slammed her math book shut and walked up to her room.

Shiori desperately fingered for the bracelet. Kijin reached for her, but Shiori slapped his hand away. _Got it! _She thought. She got up and was about to grab her skateboard and run, but she was slammed against the lockers.

"So, if you are a half-breed, then your sister is too!" He laughed as though he'd found out he'd won the lottery.

"She...she isn't my sister! You stay away from her!" She growled, trying to sound like she meant it. But it was sort of obvious that there was a connection by blood since they looked alike in many ways.

Kijin clearly didn't believe it. "You want to protect her, huh? I suggest you come with me then." He growled.

"F..fine." She whispered. _If it keeps Reoko safe, then I'll risk the consequences _she thought.

Reoko watched the skies darken. _She's not back? It's her human night! Where is she?_ Reoko thought desperately. _This is Kijin you're talking about, baka! She can't go against him! He's worse than a demon!_ Her conscious yelled at her.

Kagome suddenly burst into Reoko's room with a worried expression on her face. "Reoko, please go find your sister. It's getting dark." Kagome told Reoko. Reoko didn't say anything from where she sat on her bed; she just looked down at her unfinished homework. "Reoko Aleighna Higurashi! Do not ignore me! Get up off your bed, march down those stairs, go back to school and FIND YOUR SISTER." Kagome commanded.

Reoko sighed. "Fine, fine don't get your panties in a bunch." Reoko muttered half heartedly as she stood and went to go get her car.

When Reoko arrived at the school, she parked the car as close as possible to the school as she could and jumped out. Reoko ran into the empty hallways and sniffed the air for Shiori's scent. Reoko smelt her faintly and followed what she smelled, hoping that she was okay.

Shiori sat in the cold basement of an unfamiliar building, trying to undo the ropes. She now had all black hair, and violet blue eyes. When ropes finally came undone, Shiori threw them aside. _I have to get out of here! I'm in trouble, big trouble... I can't do anything useful while I'm human. _Shiori thought desperately as she began to search for a way out.

_You need Reoko! _Her little voice ordered.

_She needs to be safe; besides after last night, she could care less...I made sure of that. _Shiori argued back. _Now I know I'm in trouble! I'm talking to you_! Shiori mentally yelled.

_You like it don't you? _It asked.

_Not really..._

Reoko ran down the streets. _What's she doing in the bad part of town? Crap! She didn't get herself captured...? That BAKA! _Reoko thought angrily. _'" I can handle it myself!" Ha! Yeah right! _Mimicked Reoko inwardly. She was sure she was making faces and that the hobos that littered the sidewalks were probably giving her weird looks, but at the moment that didn't matter.

Reoko sniffed the air again and found herself in a dark alleyway. She looked down to see steps leading into a basement. _She's in there..._Reoko thought. Quietly creeping down the stairs, she reached the door. Her hand reached towards the door handle, making contact. She turned it and pushed and pulled on it but it didn't budge.

_Damn, its locked. _Reoko thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bobby pin. "Oh dear god please help me remember how to pick lock..."Reoko muttered as she began to fiddle with the door lock.

When it refused to open, Reoko pounded her fist into the ground. "This thing is impossible!" she yelled/hissed, trying to keep her temper under control.

"Pass?" Someone asked from above, startling her. She looked up to see one of those fat dudes asking for passage into the building. _Great! I'll knock him out, then get to Shiori! Ha I'm soooo brilliant!_ Reoko thought as she snuck up there.

.

Shiori felt for a door, but since she couldn't see much, she could only use touch and whatever source of light she had. She finally heard the sound of laughter. She followed the sound and found herself looking up at a door, WAY up high, with no stairs. _Heh, they expected right if they thought I was going to try and use this as an escape. _She thought as she rubbed her hands together. _No sense in just standing here, looking at it as if it were some monkey. _She thought as she started to climb the walls that were covered in thick grease.

After a couple falls, and shocking back pains, Shiori finally reached the top. The door was unlocked. "Stupid humans," Shiori muttered with a smile as she opened the door…

"Well hello, Shiori-chan! I knew you were going to get past all that!" Shiori found herself looking into Kijin's, and many other men's eyes. Shiori's mind scrambled for a new plan, one that involved her escaping with her life. She looked to the front door to find that it was blocked by many of the men.

There goes that plan. _I have to finish this once and for all! I have to get to the roof! Or at least some where I won't be seen! _Thought Shiori as she whirled dashed up the unguarded flight of stairs, the shouts of men following her.

Reoko snuck past the fat dude just as she smelt Shiori moving up towards the roof. _Never, ever go up Shiori! You'll only get trapped!_Reoko thought angrily as she jumped up onto one of the landings of the building with her demon strength. Reoko jumped from landing to landing until she reached the roof. "Well, let's see, she should be arriving shortly..."Reoko muttered.

BAM! A warm, slimy body slammed into Reoko. Reoko opened her eyes to gaze into blue violet eyes. _Looks like soon was an understatement. _Thought Reoko sarcastically.

"Reoko? What are you doing here! I thought I told you..." Shiori started. SLAP! Shiori reeled back in shock as her hand went to the burning slap mark.

"Oh, get over it, you dense baka! You're going to get yourself killed!" Reoko yelled. "Besides, we have company." She added.

Reoko looked over at Kijin and stared at him with hatred. "Well," Kijin's voice dripped with venom as excitement danced in his eyes, "I see the other half-breed showed up. Exactly what I was hoping would happen." he said with a smirk.

"Reoko, please, don't get involved..."Shiori whispered.

"I'm not getting involved. I'm just taking your sorry butt home before something bad happens." Reoko whispered back.

"News flash, we're already in a bad situation! And my butt is NOT sorry!" Shiori hissed.

Reoko raised one eyebrow. "Then why are you covered in grease? It smells!" Reoko complained.

"Well, they don't exactly scrub the basement!" Shiori stuck her tongue out.

"Heh, you two even fight while you're in danger! How cute!" Kijin laughed.

"Ah, shut up! No ones listening to you!" Shiori said as she stood up, ready for anything. Reoko stood next to Shiori, as Kijin's little minions surrounded them. "You should really get some cute forest creatures to go along with your minion group; it would be a nice touch. You could maybe turn this into a Disney movie!" Shiori laughed.

Reoko rolled her eyes as the pissed off minion dudes lunged at them. Shiori dodged their blows, while Reoko fought against a pigeon shed, not noticing how unstable it was.

Shiori, after beating a few men, looked her way. "Reoko! Get your butt outta there! The shed's not going to..." Shiori ran towards her. The shed wobbled and collapsed.

Reoko knew she couldn't get out of there, so she closed her eyes. Seconds later, Reoko could hear a cry. She opened her eyes to find herself being shielded by Shiori. "You should've taken my offer to go weight lifting..." Shiori whispered though clenched teeth.

"Well, weights really aren't my thing. I prefer to get stronger as life goes on." Reoko whispered back helping push the shed wall off of Shiori. Shiori and Reoko fought as quickly as possible through Kijin's minions. When his minions were out cold, Reoko stared over at Kijin, grinning that evil little grin of hers.

Shiori looked over at Reoko. "Don't-"she started.

"I told you, I fight my own battles, and you fight yours, didn't I?" Reoko asked Shiori. Shiori nodded. "This is a battle between you and Kijin. I only fought his minions because they were attacking me as well. The battle against Kijin is yours, not mine. I will only fight back if attacked upon. Understood?" Reoko looked down at Shiori and grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"You two think you can beat me?" Laughed Kijin.

"Keh, it's just me you're fighting, and do you know what time it is?" Shiori laughed, and it made Reoko think her sister was lost to insanity. Kijin's eyes widened as Shiori pulsed. Shiori's bangs started changing to their natural color, and her claws and fangs grew back. The sun had finally risen. Shiori cracked her knuckles.

"I should've done this a LONG time ago..."

Shiori was interrupted by her sister, who said, "Told you but nooooooo... you had to have your way!"

Shiori rolled her eyes, "Never mind, you ruined the moment." Shiori growled in annoyance. Kijin pulled out a gun, but Shiori just laughed. "I may be part human, but I'm also demon, meaning I can take a gunshot wound." She laughed at Kijin's pale face, full of fear.

Reoko smirked. "Baka ningen. What makes you think you can defeat a half-breed? We might be half-breeds, but that does not give you the right to mock us, seeing as we are stronger than you are. If you were a demon that would be a different story." She said

Reoko gasped as Shiori suddenly lunged at him, throwing both of them to the ground. She didn't waste any time by letting him regain his breath, but instead began to throw punches at him. First she punched him in the nose, easily breaking it, and from where Reoko stood she could hear the bone cartilage break. Then she proceeded to punch him in the jaw until it broke, making sure speech was impossible, and by the time she had done that Kijin was unconscious. Shiori stood and gave him one last final kick in the stomach, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Wow I thought he was going to shoot me!" Shiori yelled at no one in particular.

"You mean you lied about the whole demons can survive a gun shot wound thing?" Reoko asked bluntly.

"Actually the whole time I was winging it." Shiori laughed, "Though I'm sure I could have survived the bullet wound…maybe."

"So...you didn't kill him?" Reoko asked.

"I should've, but that would only make me like him." Shiori said seriously. "Come on lets go home, the police are coming to get him anyway." Shiori whispered, as she started to walk away.

Reoko's face suddenly went pale as they began to walk from the roof to the emergency exit ladder that was on the side of the building. "Um, Shiori-chan?" Reoko questioned.

"Yes onee-chan?" Shiori asked as she climbed down the ladder first.

"Um, well what are we going to tell mom and dad when we get home?" She asked as she climbed onto the ladder.

"What else is there to tell? The truth, baka!" Shiori kehed. Reoko looked shocked. "What's with you?" Asked Shiori.

"You're going to tell them this time? Even though you might get yelled at for not telling mom the first time it happened? Even though I told you to..." Reoko started her lecture on Shiori's behavior for the rest of the trip home.


	10. Fated Twist

Shiori sat on her bed trying to rid herself of her back pain. Due to her injuries and, well, because mom had been so mad with Reoko she'd punished her by making her stay home from basketball practice and therefore school, she and Reoko missed school that day; Reoko was upset, while Shiori was secretly rejoicing, though she did wish her back would stop hurting her.

Reoko burst in the door, a little too excited; last time Shiori had seen her, she'd been too mad to even look at her. "Guess what? I got you a present!" She chirped happily.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Reoko!" Asked Shiori as she went into guard mode. Whenever Reoko acted this way, things never turned out right for Shiori.

"I'm real silly! Just, close your eyes..." She laughed.

"Man, you're such a pain!" Shiori whined as she closed her eyes.

"Okay! Open!" Reoko giggled.

Shiori peered down to find shiny black prayer beads around her neck. Such a fashion no-no. "Why did you give me prayer beads?"

Reoko laughed for a while, and Shiori put her hand to her forehead to check her temperature. "Well, it has a bonus!" Reoko laughed.

"Which...?" Shiori was now afraid for herself.

"This... SIT!" Reoko yelled.

BANG!

Shiori looked up and growled. "Why you..."Shiori started as she slowly began to get up.

Reoko laughed and exclaimed sit once more.

BAM!

Shiori instantly got back up. "Stop it!" She exclaimed and, ignoring her back pain, began to chase after Reoko.

"Eek!" Reoko exclaimed running out of Shiori's room and down the hall, Shiori on her tail. "Sit!" Reoko exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.

BANG!

Reoko giggled and ran into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to her dad and giggled uncontrollably.

"You gave Reoko the power to 'sit' Shiori? The poor girl!" Exclaimed Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Well, we don't want Shiori getting herself into trouble again, and I can't control it, because it will hurt both you and Shiori, so the only one to give it to was Reoko. And Reoko, don't abuse it, only use it when necessary." Kagome told her firmly.

Shiori came down, glared daggers at Reoko, and then sat down in the corner grumbling to herself. Reoko laughed at the thoughts that were probably going through Shiori's mind now.

"Yes ma'am, only when necessary ma'am." Reoko said with a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Reoko smiled happily. "Now, now Shiori-chan. It's not that bad. It's so you won't get into trouble like usual." She told her younger sister.

"Well it's not like YOU don't get into trouble onee-chan!" Shiori exclaimed.

"True, I do get into trouble sometimes at school, and I am a little mischievous but hey, that's what makes me, well, me! Right?" Reoko asked.

"Whatever." Shiori rolled her eyes.

Later on that evening the phone rang and Shiori ran to get it. "Konbanwa this is the Higurashi residence. This is Shiori speaking." Shiori reacted. It was a reflex, seeing as Kagome had always made her and Reoko say it. "Oh? Reoko-chan? Okay give me a minute Sachi." Shiori rolled her eyes. "Reoko-chan! Phone for you!" Shiori yelled. She almost shouted, "Reoko-chan, your creeper-stalker is on the phone!" but she refrained from doing so.

Reoko came running and seized the phone. "Konbanwa, this is Reoko speaking." She said. "Oh! Hey Sachi-kun!" She exclaimed

"Hey, Reoko! Um... This Saturday, well, I'm going to your basketball game, and I was wondering if you want to go see a movie with me afterwards..."Sachi asked.

"I-I'm not sure, I'm kind of busy on the weekends..." Reoko said.

"Well, ok, tell me soon, though, 'Kay?" He asked.

"'Kay." They hung up. _Awkward, that wasn't a date, was it? _Reoko thought.

That night, Reoko sat in bed, when Shiori bounced into her room. "What do you want?" Asked Reoko, seeing the concentrated face of her sister.

"What's it like to fall in love?" Shiori asked, looking Reoko straight in the eyes, showing her confusion over the matter.

Reoko gulped. _Well, at least it's not as bad as when she asked me where babies came from._ Thought Reoko as she blushed slightly, looking away. "Well, um, I wouldn't know Shiori-chan. I haven't fallen in love yet."Reoko lied, lacing her words carefully to make it sound convincing. "Ask mom, I'm sure she knows the feeling." Reoko looked back over at Shiori, a cute smile on her face.

"Take your best guess, I need to know!" Shiori shook her shoulder.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" Reoko asked suspiciously.

"Cause... I just...'cause... I... want to make a decision about... Um, let's just call him Bob for right now." Shiori said.

Reoko raised her eyebrow. "Bob? Ok... tell me about what you feel." Reoko said.

"Don't make me feel like I'm getting interrogated! Well, he's nice, gentle, and makes me feel... I can't describe it...I just don't know." Shiori looked away from Reoko to hide embarrassment. Reoko smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Well, I'm not sure if you could call that love yet. Maybe just a crush for right now. Let me try and explain what I think falling in love feels like." Reoko said a smile on her face. "When you fall in love, every time you look at the guy, your heart just flutters. I mean, well, if he asks you out you just start to stutter. There is one downside to falling in love though. If he doesn't love you back, your heart shatters. That's every girl's nightmare." Reoko finished.

Shiori stared at her sister. "I thought you didn't know what it felt like falling in love." Shiori remarked.

Reoko blushed and looked away. "I-I don't know what it feels like." Reoko stuttered.

Shiori laughed and got up. She stopped at the doorway, and turned to face Reoko. "Well, if you are in love... I hope its Tero."

Reoko jumped at the serious face Shiori gave her as she walked away. _Huh? She wants me to be with him? _Reoko thought

.

It was after the basketball game, and Reoko headed toward the exit of the gym. Her team had won, and she was now going to grab Tero and go to Sengoku Jidai. "Reoko!" Reoko turned around to face Sachi. "So, are we going to the movies?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Sachi; the weekends are really busy for me now. I have to go." Reoko ran faster to catch up with her sister. _We can go back now! And I can bring Tero-kun!' _Thought Reoko happily, completely forgetting about Sachi.

Shiori was waiting by Reoko's car by the time Reoko caught up with her. "Jeez hurry up will ya? I want to get to the Sengoku Jidai!"Shiori exclaimed.

"Sorry! I am tired after that game you know?" Reoko told her sister.

"Reoko-chan!" Tero's voice called out as Reoko was about to climb into her car. Reoko turned and smiled at Tero then waved. "Great game Reoko-chan." he said as he reached her car.

"Heh thanks. So, are you coming to Sengoku Jidai with us?" She asked him.

Tero nodded. "You know my parent's don't care where I am, as long as I'm with someone I know." He said.

Reoko opened the car door and said to Shiori. "You, backseat, now." Reoko pointed. Shiori stuck her tongue out and climbed into the cluttered back seat. Tero climbed into the passenger side as Reoko started the car. She steadily backed out of her parking spot, and zoomed off toward her family's shrine.

Shiori, Tero, and Reoko stood in front of the well with their things. "M'kay I volunteer Shiori to go first." Reoko pushed Shiori forward, into the well.

When Reoko reached the other side of the well, she was yelled at by Shiori, who said her own sister was harassing her. This, much to Tero's surprise, earned Shiori a big SIT by Reoko.

"Okay... I won't ask." Tero said as he tried to hold back laughter. Shiori showed off her wide range of vocabulary.

Kyo sat with Shiori on the hillside. "So, there's been rumor's about a water snake demon that drowns its prey around here?" Shiori asked curiously.

Kyo nodded. "Your parents and my father, since my mom is pregnant with my nineteenth sibling are setting out tomorrow to exterminate the demon. I wanted to know if you and your sister wanted to join in?" He asked her.

"Well, I know I will, but since our little argument, Reoko still hasn't agreed to fight with me." Shiori said, unknowing Reoko and Tero were near by, hoping for a love scene.

"Well... I'll fight with you till death!" Kyo declared.

"That's great, but..."Shiori started.

"But what?"

"Do you have to keep stroking my hands?"

"Uh... about that..."

"Save it pervert!"

SLAP!

Reoko snapped her fingers. "I was sure they were going to have a moment..." Reoko smiled at Tero. "We'll have to try harder!"

Reoko and Tero had snuck away from Shiori and Kyo quietly, and were now walking through the forest back towards the village.

"So, are you going to go fight that demon?" Tero asked Reoko as they walked. Reoko sighed, putting her hands in her letter jacket. Her letter jacket was red and white, her schools colors. On the back in the center it read 'Higurashi' in big letters, and on her right shoulder blade it read 'Madrigal Choir'. Her right sleeve had a volleyball with Jr. Varsity captain written on the volleyball, and a basketball with the word captain on it. Her other sleeve was bare. The right sleeve represented the first semester of sports, and her left was to represent the second semester of sports. The next sport that was coming up was cross-country, one of Reoko's best sports.

"Well, are you, or aren't you?" Tero asked in his annoyed tone.

Reoko looked over at him and shook her head no. "Nah, I don't feel like it, but I'm sure my Dad will probably make me go for 'experience'." Reoko sighed. Truly, Reoko was afraid of running into Kouga and his song, Ookami. She didn't want to know what was to happen if Ookami met Tero.

"Ah, all right." Tero said.

Reoko and Tero didn't get back to the village till late at night. Tero was carrying a sleeping Reoko on his back. She was very tired, considering her basketball game was quite challenging

Inuyasha and Shiori were talking on how they were going to approach the water demon. "Let's just jump him and get it over with. I don't feel like complex battle plans." Shiori said, annoyed.

"Keh, who wants to?" Inuyasha agreed. "So Reoko, you're coming, right?" Her father asked.

Reoko looked at Shiori groggily, but she was busy eating ramen to notice. "I guess." Reoko said, knowing there was no sense in arguing.

The group approached the lake. Shiori looked bored out of her mind, like her father. Reoko had her hand on Eternity, ready for anything.

"Who dares to enter my lair?" Came a slithery voice.

"Keh, just show your scaly hide so I can kill it and move on with my life." Inuyasha said.

"I don't like you, so I'll kill you quick." Came the voice again as a wave rose and swallowed the group into the lake, causing them to split up. Kyo, Shiori and Reoko to one side, Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku to the other.

Swirling water was all around them; blue was all that could be seen. Mouths were filled with water as it closed in around them, suffocating their lungs.

They were suddenly thrown out onto a small dry island. Kyo and Reoko coughed the water up. Kyo leaned over Shiori and checked her breathing rate.

"Kyo? Is she ok?" Asked Reoko.

"I think I'll have to breathe air into her!" Kyo said as he leaned down. Reoko made a disgusted face.

He was about to press his lips on Shiori's when she opened her eyes, gasping for air. Shiori stared at Kyo, Kyo stared at Shiori, and Reoko knew what would happen next.

BANG! SLAP! CRASH!

Shiori shook with rage while Kyo tried the puppy dog eyes. "It's not as it looks! My intentions were honorable!" He tried.

"Uh huh! And you think kissing an unconscious girl is honorable!" Yelled Shiori. Reoko just laughed.

"C'mon you guys quit fighting and focus on the demon." Reoko rolled her eyes.

"Yes, let's get this over with." Shiori stood, stretching her arms out.

"Wow, that was close..." whispered Kyo under his breath.

"AND DON'T THINK I WON'T GET YOU AFTERWARDS! Pervert..." Shiori said. Reoko laughed at her sister's sense of ways.

"Dad! Over here!" Yelled Reoko as she and Shiori ran to their parents.

"Are you two okay? We thought something happened to you!" Kagome said, as she embarrassed Shiori while Inuyasha hugged Reoko.

"Uh, huh, let's just get the stupid demon and leave." Reoko said.

"Well, we can't get the demon if it won't come out of the water." Shiori said.

"Well duh." Reoko sighed at her sister's stupidity. Reoko looked around the lake, thinking. Her mind went through a strategic process, as she thought up of every way to try and get it out of the water. Reoko suddenly saw a shining pink aura emitting from the lake._ What is that...? _Reoko thought.

Suddenly it hit her. "Mom! Do you see that diamond shaped pink aura glowing over there?" Reoko pointed.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! He has a shikon no kakera!" She exclaimed, grabbing her bow and arrows.

"All right! I'll..." Inuyasha started.

"No, Reoko's going to shoot the shard." Kagome said as she handed her bow and an arrow to Reoko.

"I...I am?" Reoko exclaimed as she started to notch the arrow with her mom's help.

"Reoko, concentrate, pull your power into the arrow, and aim. Once you have it, fire." Kagome said.

Reoko was a little confused, as was Shiori. "Shikon no... kakera? And what pink diamond thing? I can't see it! I can't!" Shiori exclaimed

"Yeah, what's a shikon no kakera?" Reoko asked.

"I'll explain later, just concentrate Reoko-chan!" Kagome exclaimed.

Reoko nodded and stared into the water. The pink diamond shape reappeared and Reoko took in a deep breath as she pulled the arrow back and pointed it at the pink aura. She let the arrow go, and watched it sail down into the water, hitting the shikon no kakera almost right on the dot.

The demon screeched as the shikon no kakera burst from its body. Inuyasha grabbed his Tessaiga, and cut the demons to shreds with his Kaze no Kizu. Kagome picked up the shikon no kakera, instantly purifying it.

Shiori, confused, rubbed her head. "I'm so confused." She whispered.

Someone tapped Shiori's shoulder. Turning to see whom it was, she came face to face with Kyo. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked as he pulled her away.

Shiori looked back at Reoko, who shrugged. As soon as they were gone, Miroku tapped Reoko's shoulder and whispered, "Are we going to follow them?"

Reoko looked at him. "It's so totally spying... Let's do it!" She whispered, as they followed them.

Reoko and Miroku snuck off to spy on Shiori and Kyo, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves.

Kyo stopped at a clearing. "What's wrong, Kyo?" Asked Shiori, concern on her face.

"Shiori? Are you...?" He started.

"Am I what?" She asked again, her heart speeding up.

"Are... are you... with someone?" He asked again.

"N...no. I never really tried to find someone." She said at last.

Kyo turned to face Shiori. "Shiori... I... think I'm...I'minlovewithyou!" Kyo said really fast.

Shiori looked confused. "I'm sorry? I couldn't understand what you said. Say it slower..." She laughed.

"I... think...I'm...falling...in l-love...with you." He said; his face to the ground. Shiori stared at him, her mouth wide open. There was silence in the whole clearing.

Behind the bushes, Reoko and Miroku had their fingers crossed, both thinking, _Say "I love you too, Kyo" he's a good guy... besides his perverted nature. _

Shiori nodded her head. "Kyo, I think it was really brave of you to come out and tell me this..."She started, Kyo looking down into her eyes. "I'm still trying to find my feelings for you. You see, in my time we take these things really slow, to see if the other person is right for them or not. I also understand that in this time most men see women as breeding material, nothing more than that. I'm not saying you're one of those men...I just want to be with someone who won't treat me that way." She said, hoping she'd chosen her words wisely.

"You'll tell me when you've figured your feelings out, right?" Asked Kyo as Shiori began walking away.

She turned and smiled. "Yes, I'll tell you." She said.

Back behind the bushes, Reoko sighed. "I give up, this is so wrong." She whispered as she snuck away from the scene.

Reoko walked into the hut to see Tero sitting there; listening to his IPod while drawing something. It appeared he hadn't heard her so she walked up behind him and looked down upon what he was drawing.

She hadn't even gotten a glimpse of what it was because Tero closed his sketchbook and looked behind him up at Reoko. "Hey Reoko-chan. How'd it go?" He ask

ed as he took his headphones off.

Reoko sighed and sat by him. "It went fine I guess." She said with a small smile. "What were you drawing?" She asked, scooting closer.

"N-nothing." He replied.

She was about to push it, but Shiori attacked her before she could. "Hey, Reoko!" She said happily.

"Uh, hi... So what did Kyo want to talk to you about?" Reoko asked, even though she already knew.

"Well, you should know, you were right there." Shiori laughed.

"H-how did you know?" Asked Reoko.

"I could smell you, BAKA!" Shiori made the 'It's so obvious' face.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran inside, their bodies soaking wet. "Hey, you kids don't mind staying home from school, do you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Huh?" The three asked in unison.

"Uh, it's pouring outside, so, are you going to stay here or not?" Asked Kagome.

"Cool, that'll work!" Tero said.

Shiori just kehed, and Reoko sighed, saying, "It can't be helped." The three sat back to relax, nether knowing that one of the worst of all the events to come would happen the following day.

The next day

Tero awoke early the next day, around 7 am. He looked over at Reoko, who was sleeping soundly. His hand reached under his pillow, pulling out his sketchbook. He opened his sketchbook to the page where he had put his pencil. He stared down at his picture, and continued drawing.

Shiori yawned and awoke, flexing her claws. This caused Tero to shiver. "That's really creepy..." He said, a shiver running down his back.

"What? You mean when I flex my claws? That's not creepy, it's natural, GOSH!" Shiori snapped as she stood up.

"My Reoko doesn't do that!" He whispered, trying not to wake his Reoko. _Wait... MY Reoko? Where did that come from? _He thought.

"That's because I have more demon traits than Reoko does. Why do you think I have the ears? BAKA-GA!" Shiori exclaimed as she walked out the door.

Shiori headed immediately to Kyo's hut. The first thing she saw when she walked in, however, was Kyo WITHOUT his shirt on. He turned to meet her. Shiori couldn't help but stare at his rock hard muscles, her mouth wide open.

"Hey! What's up, Shiori? Come to say 'Good morning' to me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" Shiori said her eyes bulging.

Kyo laughed and put his under shirt on. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah... I guess so." But really, Shiori was thinking,_ Nooooooooo! That's not better! _

CRASH!

Shiori immediately jumped out of the hut, along with Kyo.

A large black dog demon had destroyed the hut that Shiori's family had been sleeping in. Reoko protected Tero, while Inuyasha protected Kagome.

"Ah, Reoko! Just who I need!" The demon laughed.

Shiori was about to help out... But she remembered her sister wanted for Shiori to stay out of her own business. Shiori kehed, thinking, _If she doesn't need my help, then so be it. Let's see how you fight this demon._

"Shiori-chan, aren't you going to go help your sister?" Kyo asked Shiori.

"She doesn't need me." Shiori replied shortly.

"Um, I really do think she might need some help…"

"Kyo," Shiori said, turning to meet his eyes. "Trust me on this one; she doesn't want my help. Its…a little agreement between us. Stupid, yes, but its there, and I won't violate the agreement." And with that, she turned her heel and began to walk away.

Reoko stared up into the dog demon's eyes, showing no fear. Reoko and Inuyasha both growled.

"Who is this Reoko? Do you know…uh, it?" Tero asked, throwing death glares at the dog demon.

Reoko shook her head. "Who are you?" Reoko demanded up at the dog demon, her hand on the hilt of Eternity.

"I am the servant of Mistress Kaguya's daughter, and she wants you." The demon said.

"What for? Who's ..."Reoko started.

"Kaguya? Her daughter? She had a daughter?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat worried, seeing as Kaguya was as powerful as Naraku.

"I don't know what she wants you for, she just wants you, and her wish is my command." The demon attacked, so fast that he easily pushed past Inuyasha.

_Crap! He's so fast! I won't be able to defend myself in time! _Reoko thought desperately, though she still tried to draw out Eternity, but the movement felt slow and clumsy. In fact it seemed like no one could reach her in time, or that's what she thought.

"REOKO! GET DOWN!"

Reoko, reacting upon reflex, did as she was told. Shiori jumped out of nowhere and tackled the demon. The demon, having not expected Shiori's sudden ambush, was thrown off balance, tilting towards the small cliff that had been beside the hut, the river at the bottom overflowing with the rain water from the night before.

Shiori desperately tried to untangle herself from the demon, but by the time she did, she too was falling towards the rapid water. _Well, this isn't what I planned, drowning in the river. _Thought Shiori; she couldn't help but think how strange this all was. She didn't want to die, but there was no way she could see to escape…

Reoko suddenly grabbed Shiori's arm, almost yanking it out of it's socket. Shiori bit back a cry of pain and looked up at Reoko, hope in her eyes…only to see she was slipping fast under her added weight.

"Don't you dare let go!" Reoko pleaded, tears in her eyes as she tried to use her other hand to push her back to safer ground. Shiori wanted to do so; she knew that if she fell into those waters, even her demon strength wouldn't get keep her alive. Swimming laps in a pool and trying to fight rapids were two different things.

And she wasn't about to bring Reoko down with her.

So although she didn't want to drown, didn't want to die and leave her sister and parents alone, she shook her head no, ready to do whatever possible to get her to let go. "Don't! Please! You can make it!" Cried Reoko desperately.

"No, you can, if I let go." Using all of her will power, Shiori swiped her claws at Reoko, injuring her hand. Reoko gasped from the pain, letting go.

Then Shiori was falling through the air, and then quickly swallowed up by the freezing cold water that stung her skin so harshly that she couldn't help but gasp for air, losing the breath she'd tried to hold and gaining a mouth full of river water, making her choke. As the world dimmed out, she remembered hearing one last thing before the roar of the water dragged her downwards; her sister's voice screaming out her name.

****

**Oh my, what will happen next? Is Shiori dead? Stay tuned! I have no idea when the next chapters are going to come up because the next two chapters are Edward's chapters, not mine. So, stay tuned and hopefully they shall be up soon! **

**Love, **

**Alice and Edward**


	11. Gone

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.**

Reoko looked at her hand, which was trembling violently. Her eyes then moved from her hand to look down at the raging river. She couldn't bear to look at the rapids below, her thoughts wanting to avoid the thought of Shiori down there, drowing. Her entire body began to tremble as her hair fell into her face; a single tear fell to the ground. "Damn it all Shiori." Reoko pounded her fist on the ground in frustration. "You are so god damned stubborn." She stood and wiped a tear away, trying to summon up determination. _I'm not going to let Shiori get hurt this time. _She was failing to summon up any look of determination. She only looked hysterical as the tears continued to fall from her eyes, and she could feel sobs about to burst through her.

She prepared herself to jump in after her sister to save her when two warm arms wrapped around her, preventing her from jumping to her own death as well. It was almost inevitable; the river was so flowing so fast. "LET ME GO DAD! SHIORI NEEDS HELP! LET GO!" She flailed in his arms as she realized who was holding her back, kicking and screaming.

"Reoko, you won't make it in there! Your mom says Shiori was a strong swimmer, but even she couldn't make it! Shiori let herself fall to keep you safe, if you go in after her, what would her sacrifice mean? It would mean NOTHING! Think before you act!" Inuyasha yelled.

Reoko kicked and flailed for a little while longer, but gave up eventually. She couldn't feel Shiori's aura anymore; it was the only thing that kept Reoko sure her sister was all right. "Reoko, I know you're hurt, but you have to be strong! There's a small chance for her survival, but it depends only on her. There's nothing we can do." Inuyasha whispered into his daughter's ear as he set her back down on the ground, pulling her into an embrace.

Reoko shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes, pushing away from her father. Her little sister, the one SHE was supposed to PROTECT, was gone. _No, I won't believe that, I won't! _She thought as she wrapped her arms around herself, her chest heaving as her sobs came up.

A small group of horses trotted along the river, miles from where Shiori had fallen. The group consisted of some guards and servants, and what looked like to be a noble lady.

There was something floating in the river…something that wasn't supposed to be there. It caught the mistress' eye and she called out, "Wait! What is that?" as she stopped her horse to look at the edge of the river.

"I don't know, m'lady, a demon maybe?" a servant responded as the entire group stopped to look at the spot their mistress was peering at. There was a girl on the river bank, face down; she was still breathing.

"Bring her here, whether she's a demon or not." The mistress commanded. Two servants ran to the riverbed, and picked up the fallen girl, bringing her to the mistress. The mistress jumped off her horse, and gave the girl a look over. "Why, she's only a HALF demon! Bring her with us to the castle, we'll treat her there! The poor girl must have gotten into a bad fight, she might not last the night." She said as she took the girl into her arms.

"No, there is something we can do. We can at least look for her! Can't we!" Silence. "Right!" Reoko exclaimed hysterically.

Tero couldn't help but feel pity for Reoko, his eyes giving her a sorrowful look. _If her sister is dead she'll go mad. _He thought, his heart swelling with empathy.

"Shiori is alive! She wouldn't allow herself to die like that!" Reoko tried to reason with them; no one believed her. They all thought she was toast when Reoko had dropped her…

"We'll do that, but if we don't find her by tonight, then it's all up to her." Inuyasha finally gave after moments of silence. He had a bad feeling about the whole search though.

_"SHIORI!"_ The scream echoed through the girl's mind, startling her awake. The girl sat up straight from her sleep, grabbing onto her head, which throbbed. _Where am I? I-I can't remember anything... Ah, crap! What's my name! Oh, I'm in sooo much trouble! _She desperately tried to grasp in her brain for memories, but nothing came up but a sharp dull throbbing pain.

She stood up, her legs shaking, and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a white nightgown kimono, one that was apparently freshly pressed. She looked up and saw a mirror in the corner, and a small gasp escaped her lips as she took in her appearance. She was tall, lightly built; she had short black hair with grown out silver bangs, piercing golden eyes, claws and fangs. Not to mention she was covered with scrapes and bruises. "I guess normal went out the window!" She whispered to herself. Her hands immediately went to her mouth as she spoke. She didn't even recognize her own voice. It was like a stranger's voice. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream echoed through the house. Servants came running.

"Ah, you're awake! What's your name?" The girl turned at the voice. There, a woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and an athletic build stood before her in a black kimono.

The scream echoed through the girl's head. "I... can't remember anything but someone screaming 'Shiori', so... I think that's my name." She replied softly, so very confused and bewildered.

"Ah, well then, 'Shiori', my name is Lady Kira. Come, I'll treat you to some tea."

Later on, around sundown

Reoko sniffed the air, desperately trying to will Shiori's very faint scent to power back up again. She wasn't quite sure if the scent was real or if she was just imagining things. Lately today she had been seeing things that made her shriek out in joy, but it all turned out to be an illusion.

Tero looked at Reoko sadly, thinking. _Poor Reoko...she's been going insane all day..._ The group walked continued to walk on, only in vain.

Reoko thought her nose was playing tricks on her, because Shiori's scent was getting stronger by the step. Or at least she though it was. She finally decided to consult her father. "D-dad? Is it me or is Shiori's scent getting stronger?" Reoko turned to look at him.

"Reoko, I think you're imagining things again. If Shiori DID happen to get moving on her own, there's no way to tell if she's been soaked. It takes hours after getting dry for a scent to reappear. Look, you just need to stay calm; it's the only thing that you can do for Shiori. Plus, do you want your sister to feel bad for making you feel awful?" Inuyasha asked, trying his best to console his daughter. He had no idea that he had those words in him, honestly. He usually wasn't good with words or making people feel better when they were down. It was quite the opposite usually.

Reoko sighed, feeling defeated by Inuyasha words. She shook her head no in response; she didn't want Shiori to feel guilty for making her a wreck.

"We need to head back; it's up to Shiori now." Inuyasha sighed after his daughter seemed to calm down somewhat. He gave his daughter a solemn look before turning and leading the way back to Kaede's village.

Shiori played with her dog-ears, rubbing them lightly with her fingers. She had learned so much today…like that she was a half-demon, she had demonic powers, and that her sword had its own demonic powers. Lady Kira had been a demon slayer in her younger years, but when she was called out for a slaying job, her village was slaughtered.

The story seemed familiar to Shiori, but she couldn't remember exactly why. Lady Kira had married into a Lord's family. Shortly after the Lord's death, she gave birth to Kimi-chan, who was now also a slayer after her mother's tutelage. Her weapon was a crossbow, or at least that's what her main weapon was.

Kimi-chan burst into the room, an excited expression spread across her face. "Mom says she's going to teach you to fight like a true demon and to use that demon sword of yours properly. I know you think she can't possibly do that, but oh, trust me, she can. Training starts tomorrow morning. I suggest you get some sleep, Mom doesn't go easy on anybody. I wish you luck." Kimi giggled.

Shiori stared at a crescent moon shape that dangled from Kimi's neck. "What's that on your neck?" Shiori asked, curious as to if the necklace meant anything.

The crescent was a dagger. "Mom gives these to the graduates; they represent their strongest attack."

Shiori nodded. _Wonder what I'll get...'_she thought curiously, a little anxious now to begin training.

Back in Kaede's village

Reoko sat outside of Kaede's hut by the stream, her arms around her knees as she stared off into space. Guilt filled her heart as she remembered how she had let go of Shiori's hand. _Even when she did scratch me I should've just kept holding on, and we could've both went down. _Reoko scolded herself for being weak. She was a half-demon for god's sake. She should've been able to withstand one scratch. Her fist slammed onto the ground as a tear slid down her cheek. "Damn it Shiori. I told you we fight our own battles from now on. I would've rather been captured then have had you get hurt." Reoko whispered to herself, burying her face in her knees.

"Shiori would've rather seen you safe and unharmed if you had been captured." Tero's voice suddenly sounded.

Reoko looked up from her daze to see Tero standing over her. He looked down at her with a forlorn gaze. "Don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault and it's not Shiori's either." He told her as he sat down next to her.

Reoko wiped an oncoming tear from her eye, giving him no response. She couldn't agree with what he was saying; she felt like it was entirely her fault.

"You were right on one thing though," he started, trying to rally her up. This got her attention and she looked up at him. "Shiori wouldn't die like that."

For her statement to be recognized, Reoko suddenly just fell into Tero, and began to cry uncontrollably. It was so wonderful to just have someone recognize any of her delusions. She hated that they were just pushing her off. Not Tero though.

Tero looked down at her, a bit shocked, but his eyes softened and he put his arms around, pulling Reoko into a tight embrace. "Not to mention that Shiori can't help but help you fight. You get all emotional when you're mad, and then it takes a really long time to get over it." Tero whispered into her ear.

Reoko nodded into his chest as she mulled over what he had said. _I did tell her that we were supposed to fight together, not to mention it was a really retarded argument. _She thought.

Shiori was thrown across the field, her body hitting the ground with a thump. It was the next morning, and they had already done warm ups. PURE TORTURE was the only thought running through Shiori's mind during the whole ordeal.

"No wonder you can't remember anything! The demon must've beaten you hard! You move so slow." Lady Kira commented.

Shiori pulled herself up from the ground with a groan. This was going to be the hardest training EVER!

Reoko sat in a tree in the morning on the outskirts of Kaede's village. She hadn't had a wink of sleep the night before; she was still pressed deep into her depression.

Tero finally found her after about thirty minutes of searching. He went up to the tree, looking up at the sleep-deprived girl. "Hey Reoko-chan! Are you going back to school today? It's only 7:30. If we hurry we can make it to first period in time!" He yelled up to her.

Reoko shook her head. "I wasn't able to get any sleep last night. Maybe tomorrow." Reoko called down weakly to him. She looked dead tired; her eyes were droopy and she had dark circles.

"Oh okay. Cross Country tryouts are tomorrow so you better rest up ton-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because she had fallen out of the tree, sleeping like a log. His eyes widened as he tried to catch her. _Oh jeez oh jeez oh jeez _he thought over and over. He almost caught her perfectly but he fell backwards as he caught her in his outstretched arms. "Ow..." He muttered in pain.

Shiori plopped down on her futon later on that night, groaning as her muscles ached. "Ah...It hurts!" She whimpered.

Kimi laughed. "I told you she doesn't go easy! Now, where does it hurt...?" She asked.

"Everywhere." Shiori replied bluntly.

Kimi nodded in response then ran out. She came back a few seconds later a small bottle in her hands.

"What's that?" Shiori asked, noticing the bottle.

"Demon slayers use it to loosen up muscles." Kimi replied, offering it to her.

Shiori grabbed it and gulped it down, ignoring the nasty taste it left in her mouth. "I think its working... it doesn't hurt anymore." Shiori replied, sitting up from where she laid.

Kimi laughed. "It's either that or your demon strength is healing you fast!"

Reoko sat on the roof of the hut, staring at the stars. "Where are you Shiori? Can't you feel that I'm miserable?" She whispered into the night. Her head cradled into her knees, as she started to cry.

Tero came outside from the hut and looked up at Reoko. "Reoko-chan! C'mon, you need some sleep for tomorrow. Cross-country tryouts are in the morning!" He exclaimed, trying to cheer up somehow.

Reoko sighed and wiped a tear from her eye, but she didn't budge. Tero sighed. "Reoko-chan, Shiori will be disappointed if you don't make the cross-country team this year. Make her proud." Maybe that would perk her up.

Reoko thought about it for a moment, then jumped up quickly, having a quick change of heart. "You're right! I've got to live it up to my fullest for Shiori-chan!" She exclaimed pounding her fist into her palm. She jumped off the roof and onto the ground. "C'mon, I've got my alarm clock set for 5 in the morning." Tero taking her hand with a smile and leading her inside.

****

**I know its been a while, but when you're in college there's only so much free time you have to write...or in this case edit. XD But that's life, isn't it? Oh well. Well we're working on the next chapter already, so hopefully we'll have time to finish it quickly. REVIEW and let us know what you think! :) **

**Love**

**Alice and Edward**


	12. Family Feud

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha**

A year had passed and Shiori still had no memory of anything. She had now grown to the age of seventeen, and passed her training. She bore the crescent of the dragon, since her sword, Kenshin's, most powerful attack was dragon flame. Her hair reached her waist and her body looked more womanlier than it did a year ago.

She sat in the trees of the forest, giggling as Amaya, Lady Kira's demon neko, attempted to tackle her down in her small form. _There's something missing in my life... but what? It can't be a man. _Shiori thought as she batted playfully at Amaya. A few days ago, after slaying a demon for a young lord, the lord proposed to her. She told him she would think about it, and left the next day. Shiori was past the age that most women marry, but she felt that there was someone else she wanted as a husband. But where did this feeling come from? She shrugged it off, not wanting to think of something that made no sense. "Oh, well... That was the past, and now I have a new life. I shouldn't go back to that 'old' life, should I Amaya?" She asked as she stroked Amaya's fur. The cat just mewed. "That's a logical answer." She rolled her eyes.

"Eek! Tero-kun stop!" Reoko yelled as Tero chased her through the forest. Over the past year Reoko had developed as well. Her body had stopped growing height-wise, but her muscles didn't. She looked like a very athletic young woman of 18 years, her hair still the same length as it was before, reaching down to the middle of her back. Her senior year was going swell. She'd made the varsity basketball and volleyball teams as the captain, and both of the teams won the championships. Sachi and Reoko had gone out on a date a few times, but her relationship with Tero had developed much further than any other. Tero finally confessed his love for her, before Sachi did, and Reoko had agreed to be his girlfriend. Currently her dream was to get into Tokyo U, and it looked like her dreams were going to come true; she had excellent grades.

"Stop Tero!" Reoko giggled again as he chased her. They'd both run off together to spend some quality time together, and they'd ended up running pretty far. Tero caught up to her and jumped on her, causing them to roll out of the forest on their sides. Reoko squealed as she felt his weight on her, giggling happily as they wrestled on the grass.

On the subject of Shiori, Reoko had been taken to a hospital so she could recuperate from her depression. The staff there had to slowly remind her that Shiori was dead, or so was assumed. It had taken 3 months for it to sink into her thick skull. Whenever Shiori's name was mentioned Reoko only smiled and said, "She was a great sister who lived life to her fullest. I want to be just like she wanted me to be; a great woman," even though in her heart, it killed her. Reoko had kept all the pictures of Shiori she had, and put them all in albums.

Kyo never groped another girl and never stopped believing that Shiori was alive.

Reoko admired him for that. She missed her sister a lot, but she never brought her up.

That night, Reoko tossed in her sleep.

_**REOKO'S DREAM:**_

Kyo stood on a hill over looking the village. Reoko was about to talk to him when a girl walked up to him. The woman had long black hair, grown out silver bangs, dog-ears, golden eyes, and hse looked to be about 25.

_S-Shiori! _She thought in disbelief.

Shiori wrapped her arms around Kyo, startling him, but he returned the favor. "Mommy! Daddy!" came a cry. A little girl with long black hair and silver tips, golden eyes mixed in with violet, black dog-ears and claws with fangs, jumped into Shiori's open arms.

"Reoko! I didn't see you there!" Shiori laughed, tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"Aunt Reoko!" squealed the child in Shiori's arm.

"Kyo, could you hold Chikira for a second?" Shiori asked as she handed the child to Kyo.

"Yeah, just be back soon." He replied.

Shiori nodded and she grabbed Reoko by the hand and led her away. When they stopped, Shiori turned to Reoko. "Reoko, why'd you give up?" Her eyes were filled with hurt.

"I-I don't know...You never came back." Reoko replied, her heart sinking. Oh no… not this feeling again. She knew this sinking feeling all to well.

"Keh, you still could've searched!" Shiori replied.

HOW CAN I FIND YOU IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO LOOK!" Reoko yelled, frustrated that she was falling back into this guilty feeling.

"Just follow your heart... or something cheesy like that."

_**END DREAM**_

Reoko flew up from where she was sleeping on the hut floor, her breathing hard and labored. She looked over at Tero, who was sleeping next to her, and shook his shoulder violently. "Tero! Tero!" She whispered, excited and flustered at the same time.

Tero groaned and turned to face Reoko, opening his eyes groggily. "What is it Reoko-chan?" He asked.

"Shiori! She's alive! I know she is! I just had a dream and she was alive! It's a sign! A sign!" Reoko exclaimed.

Tero's eyes widened. He sat up quickly, putting his hand up to Reoko's forehead. "Are you okay? You aren't running a fever are you?" He asked, afraid she'd have to return to the hospital.

"I'm fine! I swear she's alive!" Reoko cried desperately, batting his hand away from her face.

Inuyasha's annoyed voice came suddenly from the corner of the hut, where he had been sleeping in his favorite position; cross legged. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes still closed.

Tero glanced over at Inuyasha, a concerned look on his face. "Reoko's going crazy again. She claims she just had a dream that Shiori was still alive and, well…now she believes that Shiori is still alive." He explained.

"She is! She is!" Reoko exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes. Why didn't they believe her? She knew why they didn't, but even so…she wanted them to at least listen!

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't talk to me about this, I don't want to get mixed up with the 'hospital'. They insist that I need to go in so they can find my 'records'." Inuyasha shivered at the thought, then went back to bed.

Tero shook his head. "You have to move on, Reoko, she's been gone for a year!" He grumbled as he too, laid back down and fell into another deep slumber.

Reoko growled, frustrated that they'd just thrown her comments off. _I have to find her! Even if it means running away!_

* * *

Shiori tossed and turned in her bed.

_**SHIORI'S DREAM:**_

Shiori looked around confused. She wore strange clothes and strange boxes zipped by her at high speeds. She was at the bottom of what looked like shrine stairs. Something in her gut told her to go up the stairs, and she followed the feeling, walking up the long flight of stairs.

At the shrine, a girl that looked to be about her age sat on a bench under the tallest tree Shiori had ever seen. The girl looked over at Shiori and waved. "Shiori! Come here!" the girl called out to her.

Shiori recognized the girl's voice instantly. It belonged to the girl who had screamed her name five billion times a day for the past year. Shiori ran over to her, hoping the girl could tell her everything about herself. "You, can you tell me who I am?" Shiori asked as she sat down next to her.

"No, you have to figure out yourself." The girl replied.

"Who are you?" Shiori asked.

The girl smiled. "No, who are YOU? That's the real question." She replied. "I...don't know." Shiori replied.

_**END DREAM**_

Shiori woke suddenly, gasping for air. She thought back to the dream, and remembered the girl's face, what she'd looked like. "Ahhhhh!" She cried out in pain as her head throbbed violently. "I can't even remember her face from the dream without causing myself pain!" She whispered to herself as she rubbed her temples. _It's better if I don't find her. _She thought as she tossed over onto her side and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next day

Tero awoke the next morning, but when he reached over to put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, he realized that she wasn't there. His eyes opened wide and he sat up immediately, looking over at where Reoko should've been. Cuss words over flowed his mouth, his eyes full of worry. "Damn it Reoko, why are you all of a sudden so worked up?" He muttered as he stood. He looked over at Inuyasha, wondering if he should wake him up or not. He decided it would probably be best if her father knew she was missing.

Reoko had believed in her dream, and she was doing what her heart told her too. She was back at the old river, running down the riverbank, screaming Shiori's name at the top of her lungs. Reoko had her letterman jacket on, short shorts, and a tight black t-shirt. _I am not crazy! Shiori is alive! _She tried to validate what she was doing. "She is alive! She is!" She screamed over and over.

Hours later

"Shiori...Shiori... Shiori…" Reoko called out hoarsely as she stumbled along the riverbank. "Shiori...Shiori, Tero, Sachi... Shero, Thiori, Schai... Oprah Winfrey..." she repeated names deliriously. The hot sun beat down on her, her letterman jacket heavy on her arms. Reoko sat down on the ground out of pure exhaustion, breathing heavily. She sniffed the air, smelling all the different scents around her. _I-I smell her scent... But it's some how different...And I still can't find her aura... but why? _She thought as she forced herself to stand up again. She was close to a village; she could smell the townspeople. She paced herself and made her way into what seemed to be a ghost town. It was strangely quiet…as if they were all hiding from a demon.

A girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and a crossbow swung over her back suddenly jumped in front of Reoko, posed to strike. Reoko didn't have to breathe twice to know that she smelled Shiori's scent on the girl.

"You! Do you know Shiori?" Reoko asked the girl, desperate to find her sister.

The girl glared at her, her hand on her crossbow. "What business do you have with Shiori-chan?" the girl asked, suspicious of this strange woman. She was dressed so strangely…

"Someone call me?" A sweet women's voice spoke up from behind Reoko.

Reoko turned around, not believing what she'd heard. "S-shiori?" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What... How did you know my name!" Shiori growled, pulling out her sword, extremely distrustful of a woman she'd never met already knowing her name. She was just like their father.

"What are you talking about, Shiori! I'm your sister!" Reoko yelled, upset that Shiori had pulled the sword out on her. Of course, Reoko, just like her mother. Yelling for no reason.

"Okay...Kimi-chan, stay out of this fight, she's smoking something." Shiori muttered.

"F-fight?" Reoko whispered, confused. She understood now. When Shiori fell, she lost her memory, and now she thought of Reoko as a threat and was going to fight her to the death! Unfortunately for Reoko, Shiori could now whip her butt in this.

Reoko's eyes welled up with tears and she looked down at the ground. _So, this is how I am to die? By own sister's hand, while going delirious? Maybe Tero was right, maybe I have gone insane... _she thought. She hadn't grabbed any bow or arrows, or her sword for that matter. Reoko had become quite skilled with a bow and arrow, though her swordsmanship was lacking. She wasn't going to be a coward though and run off because she was unarmed. It was a foolish decision, but she did have some of her father's pride issues. _She doesn't remember you Reoko! It's less likely that she suddenly will! _Her conscious screamed at her, trying to warn her to run away.

Reoko suddenly just shut down, and stopped working. Her mind was in a disarray. She wasn't sure what to do, and all she could do was stand there and stare at her amnesiac sister as she had her own internal struggle. It was like clockwork, except it was going to be hard to fix the clock to its normal function. Her mind seemed to stop working, and she only stood there, her tears ever flowing. If Shiori was going to kill her there, and Reoko wasn't going to stop her. She couldn't handle the this pain anymore.

* * *

Tero ran as swiftly as he could along the riverbank, Inuyasha at his side, who was following her scent. Tero had alerted Inuyasha as soon as he'd found out his girlfriend was AWHOL, and well, Inuyasha didn't take it too lightly. _We've got to hurry. By now Reoko could've collapsed from this heat! Or worse! She could've collapsed from this heat and a pervert could've found her! _Tero then gasped to himself, which earned him a weird look from Inuyasha. _Or something else worse! She could've collapsed from this heat and Ookami could've found her. Oh jeez oh jeez oh boy..._he thought. Tero and Ookami had met a year ago, and the outcome hadn't been too great. They usually ended up fighting over the stupidest things.

* * *

Reoko stopped her sobbing for a moment, and she looked up to the west. She sniffed the air and her face went pale, as she smelt that mix between a mutt and a dog.

"Heh, what's wrong? I can't fight an unarmed opponent! That would make me look like a coward!" Shiori growled, untying a katana from her waist. "Use this, should help you somewhat..." Shiori said.

Reoko moved her eyes from the westward sky and towards the katana that Shiori now had in her hands. Shiori tossed it to her, and Reoko caught it easily._ I can't just leave Shiori like this! I have to get her to remember! _Reoko thought, pulling the sword from its sheath. She was determined to have her sister remember her.

"Ready? Good!" Shiori sped towards her at intense speed. Reoko dodged barely missing Shiori's blade.

_ Crap! She's gotten a lot faster than she was last year! _Reoko thought desperately, trying to dodge Shiori's quick blows.

"You're fast, but not fast enough!" Shiori growled, slightly frustrated that her opponent's speed almost matched her own. Shiori stopped her attacks, and pulled back, huffing as she held her sword out in front of her. Reoko gave her a strange look, wondering why she'd stopped her attacks. This was unlike Shiori. Reoko's eyes widened as Shiori's blade turned black. "This may be a surprise...DRAGON FLAME!" Red flames burst from the blade.

Reoko dodged it, with only a little room to spare. Reoko stared amazed at the damage done. _Shiori really means to kill me..._She thought as she looked down at the ground. She was speechless. So many emotions boiled inside her. She couldn't tell if she was upset, angry, shocked, proud, happy, or sad. Maybe it was a mixture of them all. _Wait...if Shiori is still the same girl I know…_an idea occurred to her. "Kill me." Reoko spoke suddenly, dropping the katana, the metal clanging loudly on the ground. "Please, put me out of my misery. I'd rather die then go crazy again."

Shiori's face contorted into a shocked look.

"Is she serious!" Kimi exclaimed from the sidelines, just as surprised by this notion.

Shiori nodded. "It smells like it... I've never had someone beg me to kill them...crazy wench." She shrugged, readying her blade. She was about to go through with Reoko's wish, pulling the blade up and bringing it down on her when the blade stopped a few inches from Reoko's head. Her hands trembled as she tried to force the katana down, but to no avail. _What! Why can't I kill her! It's not like I haven't killed a demon before! What's wrong with me! _Shiori thought desperately, battling with the now shaking katan. Her sword wouldn't budge!

Reoko smiled to herself. Her plan was working... So far.

Shiori gave up her battle with a sigh, sheathing her blade. "I'm not going to kill someone because they asked me to! It's inhumane! And you shouldn't go asking for death just because you're going crazy! Forget what ever happened to you and suck it up! Gosh, you're so annoying!" Shiori replied, frustrated her weakness. What had just happened? "Besides, you shouldn't fight alone. It's dangerous to do that these days, and you never know what might happen." Shiori added, as she motioned to Kimi and they sped off, leaving Reoko behind.

Many tears dropped down to the ground, as Reoko cried silently. "That's my problem. I did forget, but you reminded me. It's not easy to forget someone you love." Reoko spoke to herself, hiccuping. She couldn't stop crying. _I'm happy she's alive, but she doesn't remember me...or anything about her life before for that matter._ She thought her head jerking up from looking at the ground. She suddenly just began to walk forward, unknowing of where she was going, her pace slow. She began to sing one of the songs Shiori had sang with her band. The tears slowed as she sang it.

* * *

Shiori sat on the roof of the Lady Kira's castle. She thought back to the girl she had met earlier that day. She was the exact same girl from Shiori's dream, but every time she saw her, it felt like memories were trying to pull through the barrier in her mind that locked them inside. Every time she thought of it, a searing pain would rip through her cranium. She didn't like it, not one bit.

Amaya leaped onto Shiori's lap and mewed, and she gave the cat a small smile. "You're lucky not to have a care in the world, Amaya." Shiori whispered as she stroked the demon cat softly. When she and Kimi had returned to the castle, Lady Kira demanded for the reply to the Lord's proposal. Shiori didn't answer her, though she was cowering at Lady Kira's wrath. "What do you think Amaya? Do you think I should marry that young Lord? I am seventeen you know, older than most women are when they get married." Shiori asked as she lifted Amaya till they were at eye level. "And tell me the truth. "She added. The cat hissed. "Just what I thought." She sighed as she placed Amaya back in her lap.

* * *

Ookami had found Reoko, unfortunately for Tero himself. They sat outside in a forest near where Reoko had been found. Tero glared over at Ookami the whole time.

Reoko's arms were wrapped around her knees as she gazed into the fire they'd started.

Tero sighed. "Reoko-chan," he started, finally looking away from Ookami. "What will cheer you up?" He asked her. He wanted to make her feel better. He hated seeing his girlfriend like this. Reoko looked over at him as he spoke, an emotionless glaze in her eyes. "I know! How about we leave Sengoku Jidai and go to the karaoke club? I know you need to sing, it's how you express yourself." Tero exclaimed hastily, feeling a bit dumb under her gaze.

Reoko shook her head and looked away. Her Dad had found Shiori's scent before they found Reoko, and forced her to tell them everything. It was…painful to say the least.

Tero felt bad for Reoko. _It must be hard to know that your little sister can't even remember your name. _

_ At least they don't think I'm a lunatic. _Reoko thought.

"Okay, so your sister can't remember you? Am I right?" Ookami asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Too bad it was such an awkward question.

Reoko nodded, burying her face deeper into her knees. Tero glared at Ookami for bringing it up again. He went over to Reoko, and put his arms around her. "She'll remember someday, and when she does, I know she'll come straight back home." Tero whispered in her ear.

Reoko said nothing. _Tero's right. Shiori will come home. She'll be dense, a little on the dumb side, and she'll beat up Kyo whenever he gropes her_. "That's it!" Reoko exclaimed loudly, surprising Tero and Ookami. She'd finally figured it out.

"Er, what is?" Ookami asked.

"If I could some how by chance 'bump' into Shiori with Kyo, she would be bound to remember!" Reoko exclaimed. How could anyone forget that perverted guy?

Tero sighed. "Reoko, please, that's a one in a million chance. Think harder Reoko, I know you're smarter than that."

Reoko sighed, knowing he was right. Her mind went back to when Shiori fell. She remembered the raging river, and she quickly calculated how far Shiori fell and how hard she hit the water. She smiled brightly as she came to her conclusion. "Okay, so Shiori had to have hit the water pretty hard, or she must've hit the riverbed with her head. Those memories aren't gone, just pushed back far into the corner of her mind." Reoko explained. Ookami and Tero nodded, listening intently. "So, if Shiori is still the Shiori I know, she's curious about her past. I know that after seeing me again that it must've reawakened something inside her mind. The memories are probably trying to get through to her right about now. Shiori will probably get frustrated with her mind trying to make her remember her memories, so she's bound to try and find me to ask me about her past." Reoko explained.

Tero smiled and sweat dropped "Well; you didn't have to think that hard about it." He replied.

Ookami just stared blankly. "You thought all of that up in just those few seconds?" He questioned. Reoko gave him a bashful smile.

* * *

Shiori sped along the forest ground, Amaya at her heels in her transformed state. Shiori stopped and waited for Kimi to catch up. When she did, she glared daggers at Shiori.

"Do you have to go so fast!" Kimi asked.

"I can't help that you can't match my demon power." Shiori replied bluntly.

"Shiori...that girl we met earlier, the one that claimed to be your sister... what if she really is?" Kimi asked after catching her breath.

"Keh, she isn't, trust me on this one." Shiori didn't want to think about it. It would only bring the searing pain back into her skull.

"Shiori... Do you even want to know your past? At all?" Kimi asked again.

"I-I gave up once I saw the scars on my wrists the first time I turned human." Shiori gave in hesitantly. She truly believed that she had tried to kill herself, and she didn't want to remember what caused that reaction. But, a small part of her itched to know the truth.

"Mom says that all people, who can't remember anything, feel that they did something really bad that caused them to lose their memories. I think you should ask that girl." Kimi said.

"Did you not see that girl? She was hallucinating, whatever she says won't matter." Shiori exclaimed.

"And if she comes to you about it?" Kimi asked.

"Then I'll have to kill her." Shiori replied with a growl._ What's this feeling in the pit of my gut? It's like I don't really want to kill her. My mind says kill, but my heart says no. I'm so confused. What do I do? _

Reoko and Tero walked through the forest, back to Kaede's village. It was getting dark, and being in the forest made things worse. Very little light permeated through the treetops, making it hard to see. Reoko seemed to be having no problem walking in the dark, whilst Tero was having a hard time seeing 5 feet in front of his face.

"Reoko-chan?" He questioned, looking over at her.

"Hm?" Reoko looked over at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's getting dark, and it will be a while till we get back to the village, shouldn't we camp out?" He asked.

Reoko rolled her eyes and laughed. "Nah, I'd rather get back to the village. I don't trust the forest right now." She replied, turning her head back to face the direction they were walking.

"Hm? Why?" He asked her.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. There's an unrest and confused spirit resting here somewhere, or lurking in the shadows. I just don't feel like we should stay whilst things are uncomfortable. You should feel it too. That is if you are paying attention." Reoko replied. She'd trained Tero for this type of stuff. He needed it as a human in the Feudal Era.

Tero sighed and looked forward, and absorbed the forest into his mind. He felt it and he looked over at her. "Yeah...we should hurry...I don't like the feeling either." He said.

Reoko stopped in her path, pulling on Tero's hand to make him stop to. She had just smelt her sister and that other girl, not too far from here. "Tero, my sister, she's close." Reoko whispered.

"Huh? Let's go get her then, and bring her home." He replied.

* * *

Shiori sat on a tree branch, examining her now bleeding arm "Shiori, your arm is wounded! You need to get it looked at! Come down here!" Kimi called, frustrated by Shiori's stubbornness.

"Keh! It'll heal by itself! Leave it alone! I'm not like you!" Shiori yelled down Kimi gave up with a sigh.

"SHIORI!" Came a call. The was extremely familiar. Ah. Yes.

"Ah, it's that psycho girl again." Shiori said, her grip on her sword tighter as Reoko and Tero stepped into the clearing.

"Back so soon?" Shiori cooed, trying to taunt the girl.

Reoko could see the open wound in Shiori's shoulder caused by her previous fight with a bear demon. Reoko's eyes widened at the sight. It was deep.

"Shiori, you really should have that wound looked at..." Reoko said with a nod. " It'll heal without help. I'm a half-demon not some human." Shiori replied, annoyed that she was being lectured by a crazy woman.

"I'm a half demon too, but that doesn't necessarily mean I can go running around with deep wounds open." Reoko replied calmly.

Tero chuckled; knowing Reoko was calculating in her head how long it would take for Shiori's wound to heal and how infected it would get if she didn't have it cleaned up or looked at.

"I'd say that wound will take about 2 days, maybe 3, to heal. That gives bacteria enough time to infect your wound, which will actually lengthen the amount of healing time. Just bandaging it will keep an infection getting into it and spreading." Reoko nodded.

Shiori growled. "I don't need some weirdo telling me what I should and shouldn't do." Shiori said.

Reoko rolled her eyes. "Then, why, may I ask, are you in the same particular area I am? Your aura emits confusion and curiosity, and your spirit is very unrest. Why would you be heading in my direction, if I smelt correctly, if you are confused?" Reoko asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Shiori looked really annoyed now. "SO I CAN'T FIGHT A DEMON NOW? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LECTURING ME FOR? YOU'RE FREAKING CONFUSING ME WITH ALL YOUR TALK! IS THAT WHY YOU SMELL CONFUSION! I WANT TO GO HOME, SO LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" Shiori yelled, ripping out her sword. Reoko had pushed the already annoyed hanyou to the edge. It reminded her of father. Inuyasha was just like this.

Tero couldn't help but laugh. Reoko now had her sword, thanks to Tero, and unsheathed it. Tero started to step forward to stop the fight, but Kimi stopped him.

"Before anything bad happens, Amaya will stop Shiori. She's the only one that can do that at the moment." Kimi told him as the cat demon transformed.

Tero sweat dropped. "It's not Reoko I'm concerned about, it's Shiori." Tero replied, looking over at Reoko. "Reoko might not be as powerful, or quick, but as you just saw, her mind can calculate fast enough when and where Shiori's going to attack. After observing an enemy long enough, she can find the weak spots, and predict her timing when the enemy is attacking her, and strike. I think I'll just stop there..."Tero finished his explanation, smiling feebly as he watched Reoko.

He saw the familiar look of determination on her face, but in her eyes she was looking all around to gather what she could do with her surroundings. Reoko's eyes returned to Shiori and a smile appeared on her face. "Heh, this might be a little easier than I thought." Reoko muttered under her breath. _Considering the fact Shiori's arm is injured, she'll have a hard time swinging her sword with full power and speed. _She thought. Reoko had already thought up a plan. _I sure hope this goes right...if it does Shiori should be knocked out cold by the end. _

Shiori sped toward Reoko. Reoko barely had time to lift her sword. They clashed swords. "I may have an injured arm, but I still have other ways of beating you!" Shiori growled as her grip on her sword tightened, pushing Reoko away with a zap. "Surprised? Let me tell you something about my Kenshin. It can put up a barrier, and I can easily attack from that barrier with ease!" Shiori said.

Reoko gulped. _So far, I've misread the way she fights, bad thing to do! Who trained her? _She wondered to herself "So, you're chicken to come out of that barrier and fight?" Reoko taunted, letting out a loud laugh.

"No, the barrier's already gone!" Shiori took a swing at Reoko, clashing against her blade HARD. Reoko's sword wavered, vibrating against the blow. Reoko tried to hit Shiori with her claws, but Shiori dodged.

Shiori then did something Reoko never expected. She dug her claws into her wound. "This may be a surprise, but... BLADES OF BLOOD!" Reoko barely dodged the attack, giving Shiori a chance to knock the sword out of Reoko's hand.

Reoko found herself pinned to the ground hard by Shiori, who had her blade raised over her head. Reoko tried to get away, but Shiori's grip was tight. Reoko could see that Shiori was trying to kill her, but her arm stay put. _Why can't I kill her! _Thought Shiori desperately, struggling once more to bring the sword down.

Reoko smirked and stopped struggling. "Go ahead and do it. Why are you hesitating? Kill me, I dare you." Reoko egged Shiori on with a smile.

Tero watched in horror. _Why is she egging her on? Unless... _Tero looked down at her legs. Reoko had some great power in her arms, but all of her power came directly from her legs.

_ If this goes wrong, one slight miscalculation, I'm toast. _Reoko thought. Shiori fought hard to bring her sword down upon Reoko's neck. "Kill me, why can't you do it? Stop being a coward and kill me." Reoko hissed at Shiori once more. Shiori raised her sword and brought down hard, but just before the sword hit Reoko's throat, she was sent flying through the air.

_ Wha-what just happened? _Shiori thought, as she landed on the forest floor. Reoko had just kicked Shiori in the stomach hard enough to get her off of her. Reoko quickly sprung up and turned to face Shiori, who was getting off the forest floor.

Reoko smiled. "You should've killed me when you first pinned me down." She smirked.

Tero sighed with relief. "Good thing Reoko's not pushing it, like usual." He muttered. Reoko did have some of her father's tendencies. Like picking battles when she shouldn't and pushing a fight to the limits.

_ Thank you dear god for kickboxing. _Reoko thought. Reoko was enrolled in a kickboxing class, and she had moved up quite quickly in ranks.

Shiori laughed, confusing Reoko greatly. "That's good! You caught me off guard. No one's been able to do that before... That makes me want to bring you down more." Shiori growled, but smiled.

Reoko knew then she had been holding back, and she had greatly pissed her off. In a flash, Shiori disappeared. Reoko silently cursed under her breath. Shiori wore a black tank with black shorts, making it easy for Shiori to ambush without Reoko knowing. Reoko couldn't find her scent, causing her to panic. Reoko again was pinned, but this time she was thrown against a tree HARD, almost breaking it in half.

Shiori didn't hesitate to bring her sword down. Reoko waited for the blow, closing her eyes. She opened them when she didn't get the blow. True to Kimi's word, Amaya had knocked Shiori away from Reoko and pinned her down.

"AMAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shiori yelled, struggling under her grasp. The demon cat growled as she let Shiori go. Shiori sprang up. Reoko was about to stop her when she was stopped by a smoke bomb. When the fog cleared, Shiori was gone and all that was left in the clearing was Kimi, Amaya, Tero and Reoko. Shiori had got away.

Reoko coughed just once more, then brushed her clothes off and smiled. "Let's go Tero-kun! It's getting dark and we've still a way to go before we get back to the hut!" Reoko said cheerfully.

Tero looked at her in disbelief. "Y-you're just going to let-"he was stopped as he saw Reoko had just kept on smiling.

"Oh please, if she really wants to kill me she'll come find me. It's not my concern anymore if I see Shiori. I trust her enough to make the right decisions." Reoko said as she walked over to Eternity, picking it up and sheathing it. Tero stared at her then suddenly it looked like a light went off in his head.

"Oh! I get it." Tero said with a nod. Reoko walked over and grabbed Tero's hand.

"Now, let's go home." Reoko grinned happily, as they began their walk back to the village.

****

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH it only gets more intense...and depressing. So. Stay tuned! AND REPLY THIS TIME PLEASE! **

**3**

**Edward and Alice**


End file.
